And The Wolf Fell In Love With The Lamb
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: C'est l'histoire du loup et de l'agneau, de deux opposés et néanmoins d'une osmose parfaite...
1. Milk Coffee

Assis à une table du Lima Bean, Sebastian pianotait sur son Iphone avec agacement. Aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas amoureux de l'ex Warbler. Non Sebastian n'était jamais amoureux il avait juste...des coups de foudres. Brefs. Et exclusivement physiques. Oui ses relations se résumaient à des coups d'un soir, des types comme lui en quête de plaisir sans lendemain qui quittaient le lit au petit matin sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas s'empêtrer dans des sentiments. Les sentiments vous rendaient illogiques et dépourvus de bon sens. Sebastian avait banni les sentiments de sa vie. Les seuls qu'il laissait encore s'épanouir étaient ceux qu'il portait à sa soeur Sarah.

Sarah qui l'avait entraîné à une sortie la veille. Sarah qui l'avait extirpé du brouillard de pensées noirs qui l'étouffait depuis que Blaine l'avait définitivement rejeté. Il n'était pas amoureux, il l'avait dit et il le répéterait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il était juste...frustré...Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes qu'on lui résiste. Encore moins à ce qu'on lui préfère un stéréotype gay qui se pavanait comme une jeune victorienne.

Bref. Sarah l'avait donc embarqué à une soirée Bowling ou elle devait retrouver un « ami » - ami dont elle lui parlait avec passion depuis un mois mais qu'elle traitait d'infâme plumeau à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si elle n'en pinçait pas pour lui...Et c'était lui qui n'était pas équilibré sentimentalement parlant ? - ainsi que le cousin de cet ami. Cousin qui lui avait rappelé Kurt Hummel avec toute cette gaytitude exagérée qui suintait de ses pores, de sa bouche et de ses vêtements. Cousin qui était un savant mélange entre une garde-robe de styliste ambulante et un moulin à paroles inutiles...Cousin qu'il aurait bien mis dans son lit juste pour qu'il arrête de parler d'Alexander McQueen et de Rent et pour tester toute l'étendue de sa gamme vocale qu'il déclarait très variée...

-Oh ! Sebastian ! Toi ici ? Quelle merveilleuse coïncidence !

Cousin qui se dirigeait vers sa table avec un sourire niaiseux et horripilant et un sautillement de faon ridicule...Cousin qui se nommait Chandler Kielh...Et qui portait son nom en broche, fièrement épinglée sur sa veste...Comble de la gaytitude...

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à Westerville ? Je sais que tu étudie là-bas et que tu es dans les Warblers, c'est Sarah qui me l'as dit ! Au fait j'ai visionné vos vidéos hier soir en me passant mes crèmes hydratantes et vous êtes gé-niaux ! Je devrais essayer un numéro acapella avec mes amis maintenant que j'y pense ! Tu pourrais peut-être me filer des tuyaux ? Oh mais j'oubliais ma question initiale : que fais-tu ici tout seul et crispé comme si tu venais de voir le dernier pull Prada te filer sous le nez ? Parce que tu ne dois pas être là pour rien ! Ça fait une trotte entre la Dalton Academy et le Lima Bean ! Tant de chemin pour un café, c'est impensable !

_Si Dieu existe qu'il me vienne en aide là, tout de suite... Maintenant !_

-Et je...Oh zut !

Une flaque de café au lait s'étendait à présent sur une chemise blanche...Et ce n'était pas celle de Chandler.

_Merci Dieu non vraiment ! C'est parce que c'est la première et unique fois que je prie en ton nom c'est ça ? Ou alors tu t'es finalement décidé à me punir pour ma vie de décadence en m'envoyant cet énergumène horripilant et même pas apte à m'exciter ? Et toi seul sait qu'il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche !_

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Cette chemise doit coûter une fortune en plus ! Je vais t'en racheter une je te le promets ! On pourrait aller au centre commercial tout de suite ! Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je ne peux pas te laisser te balader avec ça ! Tu savais que le centre commercial de Lima était l'endroit le plus fréquenté de la ville après le bar du centre ? Mais je m'égares désolé ! Oh j'ai trop honte ! Faire tomber mon café au lait sur le soliste des Warblers ! Tu es brûlé au fait ? Ça se trouve tu vas devoir arrêter la danse et le chant a cause de moi et de mon stupide café !

-Pas grave je n'ai rien et je ne pense pas qu'aller au centre commercial soit possible, je dois rentrer pour aider ma soeur avec son projet au glee-club , mentit Sebastian qui préférait se débarrasser de l'importun le plus vite possible.

-Ah bon ? Mais je pensais que Sarah était chez une amie pour la moitié de la semaine ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux si tu veux mon avis ! Ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut profiter de la semaine pour boucler les devoirs et que les week-end sont destinés aux soirées entre amis, jamais le contraire. Elle a raison, il vaut mieux se reposer en semaine pour garder le teint frais et l'esprit dispo en cours mais j'aimerais bien faire une fête un de ces jours, le week-end je n'ai pas le temps, je suis toujours coincé dans des réunions de familles interminables. Heureusement que ma tante est là, je t'ai parlé de ma tante Rose ? Elle travaille à New York pour un magazine de mode ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tous ces superbes vêtements ! Mais...

-Tu savais que le café au lait provoquait des somnolences et des douleurs lombaires qui peuvent te paralyser ? , fit Sebastian en espérant couper court au discours interminable de Chandler, Paraît même que les problèmes de transit qu'il provoque peuvent ruiner ta carrière artistique.

Chandler regarda son gobelet comme si une étrange forme de vie extraterrestre venait de remplacer ce qui restait de sa boisson. Puis, il le posa sur la table et le repoussa lentement, loin, très loin de lui et de ses intestins. Sebastian retint un ricanement victorieux et porta son café à ses lèvres. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa et franchement le Warbler commençait presque à regretter le babillage intempestif du blond. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que les pipelettes, c'était bien les ambiances plombantes. Et pour couper court à cet instant pesant il fit la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Il relança Chandler.

-Oublie pour la chemise, je ne l'aimais pas de toute manière. Et pour ta gouverne je suis ici parce que...Je rencontre quelques problèmes avec mon équipe.

-Oh vraiment ? Mais ça va s'arranger ! Apparemment tout le monde t'adore, c'est Sarah qui me l'as dit ! Mais elle m'as aussi dit qu'ils t'adoraient jusqu'à ce que tu les laissent sur le banc de touche après une longue série d'exploits sportifs...J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris, tu as des problèmes avec ton équipe de Lacrosse ? Tu manque de fair-play ?

Sebastian en resta bouche bée. Premièrement sa soeur lui construisait une sympathique réputation dans son dos mais le pire c'était qu'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il existait encore des gens dotés d'une innocence et d'une absence de conscience sexuelle aberrantes...

Il regarda alors Chandler d'un œil neuf. Plus petit que lui, plus frêle aussi, ses énormes lunettes à écailles mangeaient son visage mais il parvenait à imaginer celui-ci sans ces horreurs. Et ce qu'il imagina ne lui déplut pas du tout. Il discernait toute la naïveté du monde dans ces grands yeux bleus, vifs et brouillés par un flot de pensées que Sebastian ne souhaitait certainement pas voir sortir de la bouche de Chandler. Le coup de crosse qu'il s'était pris dans la tempe hier lui broyait encore le crâne, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Les lèvres du cadet étaient agités d'imperceptibles tics nerveux et le froncement de nez que Chandler adressa à son gobelet de café au lait était si comique et attendrissant que Sebastian dut retenir un gloussement...Une minute...Il avait bien dit attendrissant ? Depuis quand Sebastian s'attendrissait devant les oies blanches ?

-Je crois que je vais devoir refaire toute ton éducation, souffla Sebastian avec un haussement d'épaules censé chasser ses pensées gênantes.

-Oh mais je suis très bien éduqué ! Je sais que la Dalton Academy à un niveau d'enseignement bien supérieur à mon lycée mais je suis des cours particulier en français et en littérature !

-Tu possède autant de subtilité qu'une huitre n'est-ce pas ?

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas personnellement je ne savais pas qu'une huitre possédait un caractère propre ! En même temps je me tiens à distance des crustacés depuis mon intoxication de l'été dernier...

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais aller me balader un peu, histoire de réfléchir aux chansons que je présenterais aux Régionales.

-Oh c'est génial tu connais la boutique de musique de la 4ème avenue ? Elle est peu fréquentée en ce moment et on y trouve de tout ! Ce qui me fait penser que ça fait des mois que je cherche Rainbow High d'Evita...Je pense que le type de la boutique fait exprès de le planquer dès qu'il me voit arriver...

-Si il est homophobe ce n'est pas étonnant, le mot gay est inscrit sur ton front.

-Je...Et sinon on y va à cette boutique ?

-J'aime réfléchir dans le silence.

-Moi aussi, on sera deux comme...

-Chandler. Dans mon langage « dans le silence » signifie seul. Sans personne d'autres. Personne.

-Oh.

-Oui. Oh comme tu dis. Donc tu m'excuses mais je vais vous laisser toi et ton infatigable langue.

-Oh elle n'est pas infatigable loin de là ! Des fois je la sollicite tellement que j'ai mal à la mâchoire pendant toute une journée ! Dans ces cas-là j'essaye de parler le moins possible et ce n'est pas facile. Ma mère appelle ces jours les « vrais jours saints », je pense qu'elle a du mal à suivre toutes mes conversations et que ça la soulage que je m'arrête de temps à autres.

-Sans blague ? , ironisa Sebastian.

Il bondit presque sur ses pieds, ayant vraiment hâte de quitter cet énergumène pour se balader en toute quiétude, seulement bercé par la musique de son Ipod. Il enfilait son manteau quand Chandler le stoppa.

-Oh attends, attends !

En un éclair il avait sortit un carnet et un stylo or à paillettes et griffonnait un numéro sur le papier. Papier qu'il déchira et tendit au Warbler avec un grand sourire empli d'une folle espérance.

-Appelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu reviens au Lima Bean en solitaire !

Sebastian soupira et lui arracha presque le papier des mains. Il tourna le dos au jeune garçon et marmonna un « Rêve... » excédé. Alors qu'il allait pousser les portes du Lima Bean il avisa une poubelle. Sa main pressa brièvement la feuille que Chandler lui avait donné. Ce serait si facile...Un seul geste et il pourrait clore définitivement l'épisode Chandler devant les yeux de ce dernier. Le blond le verrait partir en pleurant de dépit et décréterait que c'était un connard fini avant de rentrer chez lui et de se gaver de glace en regardant My Fair Lady. Oui ce serait si facile. Mais Sebastian n'aimait pas la facilité, excepté dans sa vie sexuelle, et ce serait amusant de voir combien de temps il pourrait mener Chandler en bateau avant que ce dernier ne craque et ne lui ordonne de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, il fourra le papier dans son portefeuille et sortit dans l'air frais de décembre. Et avec certitude, il se dit que ce petit jeu avec Chandler ne pourrait que le divertir sans aucune conséquences. Aucune conséquences pour lui en tout cas. Si il avait su quelles genres de conséquences cette nouvelle « relation » auraient sur lui dans les mois à venir le Sebastian Smythe de décembre 2011 n'aurait jamais gardé ce numéro...


	2. Shopping Part 1

Planté devant une vitrine de centre commercial, Sebastian contemplait des mannequins affublés de belles robes froufroutantes ornées de petits cœurs roses et de rayures rouge. Des robes « spécial St-Valentin »...Eurk...Si il y avait un tue-l'amour destiné à Sebastian c'était bien cette fête. Lui qui ne pouvait pas supporter les romances douceâtres et niaises à souhait devait endurer une vague d'horripilante tendresse chaque année. Et ça l'insupportait. Le sexe oui. Encore et toujours oui. Mais le sentimentalisme c'était pour les idiots, les naïfs, les rêveurs.

Mais cette année il s'efforçait de traverser cette marée d'amour pour sa chère petite soeur. Cette dernière avait été invité à une soirée au Breadsticks et il comptait bien l'y expédier de gré ou de force bien qu'elle soit encore et toujours célibataire donc démunie de cavalier pour cette soirée. Elle pourrait toujours y faire des rencontres après tout, comment faisait-il lui pour ramener un mec dans son lit toute les semaines hein ? Pas qu'il veuille que Sarah se retrouve avec un coup d'un soir, ça non ! Il passerait à tabac le premier qui oserait se comporter avec elle comme...comme un...Comme un Sebastian Smythe ! Voilà c'était dit !

Bref, en cette journée horriblement teintée de rose bonbon, Sebastian se faufilait entre les rayons à la recherche d'une tenue qui obligerait sa soeur à sortir rien que pour se pavaner dedans. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, tout le rebutait. Particulièrement les vêtements portants des étiquettes en forme de coeur et imprimé d'un immense « Offre spéciale St-Valentin ! »...Eurk...Eurk...Triple eurk...

-Sebastian ?

_C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Il y a une caméra cachée, je passe dans une émission de télé-réalité sur les stalkers c'est ça ?_

-Tu fais des achats pour la St-Valentin ? Tu as un diner romantique ce soir ? Sans vouloir te vexer tu est dans le rayon femme là !

_Si Dieu existe qu'il...Nan tout compte fait mauvaise idée...Chandler à un jus d'orange dans la main et je tiens à ce pull..._

-Chandler quel _plaisir_ de te revoir _encore_, articula mielleusement Sebastian en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

-C'est vrai ? Oh tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux moi aussi ! J'ai attendu que tu m'appelles toute la semaine mais je n'ai absolument rien reçu ! Enfin tu avais d'autres chat à fouetter vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec les New Directions ! Un duel sur du Michael Jackson comme ça devait être excitant ! Mais bon les slushies étaient de trop je crois et Sarah m'as dit que ton équipe n'avait pas apprécié non plus. Personnellement je trouve ça un peu méchant mais bon tu ne comptes pas recommencer vu ce qui est arrivé à Blaine non ?

_...Je vais l'étouffer avec cette écharpe rouge..._

Pourquoi Sarah parlait-elle de lui à ses amis ? Et surtout pourquoi revenait-elle toujours sur les épisodes humiliants de sa vie ? Il avait en effet organisé une bataille musicale contre le groupe de sa soeur – elle lui en voulait toujours d'ailleurs et c'était pour cela qu'il allait lui acheter une robe en gage de paix – et ils avaient perdus lamentablement. Pas parce qu'ils avaient étés mauvais bien au contraire ! Ils auraient put écraser les New Directions si Nick ne les avaient pas trahis, rejoignant l'équipe adverse sur la scène de leur auditorium pour chanter avec eux et entraînant tous les Warblers à sa suite. Et maintenant le reste des Warblers lui montrait clairement leur hostilité. Bon il avait été un peu vache avec le slushie au gros sel mais pourquoi cet idiot de Blaine s'était-il interposé ? Si Kurt avait été touché il aurait juste fait un scandale à propos de ses vêtements de créateur tachés de sirop et tout se serait déroulé normalement...Il décida de ne pas s'épancher là-dessus avec Chandler et de ne lui fournir qu'une réponse courte et auquel le blond ne pourrait pas répondre par un monologue de deux heures.

-Oui j'ai promis d'être sage maintenant, railla le Warbler en ravalant les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Inutile de s'acharner sur Chandler, il n'essayait pas de le ridiculiser, il était juste idiot. Et imperméable à l'ironie. Mais la journée de Sebastian n'aurait put être pire. Il se retrouvait coincé dans des rayons garnies, saupoudrés et tartinés de rose et pris au piège par un petit blond qui trépignait dans des souliers vernis...Rouge les souliers...

-Donc tu es ici pour quoi ? Une tenue pour une soirée en amoureux ? , s'enquit Chandler pour en revenir à ses premières questions.

Sebastian hésita à entrer dans les détails. Chandler était l'ami de sa soeur donc elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'étaler sa vie privé devant lui mais d'un autre côté il ne ferait qu'encourager le garçon en lui répondant. Et tout ce qu'il désirait c'était passer une journée tranquille et en finir rapidement avec les magasins avant de se préparer pour une petite virée au Scandals. Et il devait pour cela se débarrasser de ce pot de colle. A peine eut-il finit de mettre au point un incroyable plan pour semer le nuisible que ce dernier attrapait son bras et le traînait à l'autre bout de la boutique avec un « Oh j'allais oublier ! ».

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ? , se rebiffa le brun en s'arrachant à la poigne -bien faible- du blond.

-Hum...Eh bien tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre ? , fit timidement Chandler qui commençait à prendre une intéressante couleur pivoine en parfait accord avec les habits exposés.

-Comment l'oublier ? , lui répondit le Warbler d'un ton qui ne cachait pas son exaspération cette fois-ci.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de soudain, gênant et... inattendu :

« Jet''''' ! , cria presque le blond, à toute allure, la gêne tordant ses traits. »

Chandler reprit sa respiration et osa un coup d'œil vers le brun. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge et l'aise dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes avant avait complètement disparue. Sebastian le lorgna d'un œil intrigué. Ce type n'était vraiment pas net. A la limite du bipolaire, pire que Sarah. Non quand même pas. Il préféra faire comme si Chandler ne venait pas de les ridiculiser en public avec son laïus dont il avait compris l'essentiel et fuir avant qu'il ne se remette à brailler devant la foule qui les entourait.

-Encore une seule phrase comme celle-là et je te balance dans le premier squat que je rencontre, le prévint-il en le tirant hors du magasin, loin des regards scandalisées des clientes.

-Désolé, désolé, désolé ! C'est juste que je m'en veux encore tellement et que je tiens tant à te dédommager que je suis incapable de ne pas être gêné quand je pense à ça ! Et quand je suis gêné je ne contrôle plus ma voix et je crie la plupart du tant ! Et quand je suis excité et triste et vraiment très heureux aussi ! Et...

-Stop ! Arrêt ! Mise en pause ! , lui intima le brun en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il lui fasse face, Merde mais est-ce que t'as un bouton « off » quelque part ? Parce que je te jure que je vais l'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais repasser à « on » si je le trouve.

-Désolé vraiment mais je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire taire et mettre fin à ton stupide malaise vis à vis de ma chemise ?

Et dire que c'était lui qui était censé faire tourner Chandler en bourrique...Il allait frôler la crise de nerf si il continuait à ce train-là. En attendant que le blond trouve ses mots il inspecta les alentours, vérifiant qu'aucune personne de sa connaissance ne l'avait vu en compagnie de cette pile électrique. Ils se trouvaient tout deux au premier étage du centre commercial, près de la rambarde qui surplombait le coeur du bâtiment où se trouvait une immense place. Au milieu de là-dite place, une fontaine enchantait les yeux des bambins et servait de banc romantique aux amoureux. Sebastian songeait sérieusement à noyer Chandler dans les 10 centimètres d'eau que contenait la fontaine...

-Hum hum...

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond qui avait repris une couleur et une attitude acceptables.

-Je veux...J'aimerais juste, se rattrapa-t-il, Que tu me laisse te payer un nouveau vêtement. N'importe quoi du moment que ça te plait et que ça rachète ma bêtise de la dernière fois. S'il te plaît ?

Sebastian connaissait ce regard. Ces grands yeux larmoyants de chien battu étaient destinés à le faire céder et à laisser Chandler s'incruster un peu plus dans sa vie. D'habitude ce genre d'attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur Sebastian, au contraire, il les trouvait vraiment pitoyables. Mais là...Non ! Non il ne céderais pas un centimètre de terrain à ce nabot habillé en Prada.

-C'est une question de principe, insista Chandler, Mais si tu le souhaites je me contenterais de te payer le vêtement et de disparaître ensuite. Et de ne plus t'embêter, ne plus t'interpeller et ne plus te renverser de boisson dessus jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Sebastian le jaugea rapidement. Le corps tendu vers lui, les yeux suppliants, Chandler attendait une réponse, une phrase, une réaction du Warbler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était si docile, si faible et si...adorable – cette pensée eut du mal à passer – que Sebastian ne put que se résoudre à emmener ce microbe avec lui pour un après-midi shopping. Et puis après cette phase pénible il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter à propos du garçon. Même si il était complètement loufoque, Chandler ne semblait pas être le genre de type à entourlouper les gens et à trahir ses promesses. Sebastian aurait put en jurer vu qu'il était un expert en matière de ruses et de mensonges.

-Ok mais avant...

L'expression radieuse du blond se figea. Sebastian retint un rire qui aurait put être mal interprété.

-Jette ce jus d'orange.


	3. Shopping Part 2

_My Funny Valentine  
Sweet Comic Valentine  
You Make Me Smile With My Heart  
You're Looks Are Laughable,  
Unphotographable  
Yet You're My Favorite Work Of Art  
Is Your FigureLess Than Greek  
Is Your Mouth A Little Weak  
When You Open It To Speak  
Are You Smart  
Don't Change A Hair For Me  
Not If You Care For Me  
Stay Little Valentine Stay  
Each Day Is Valentine's Day _

Étrangement, la manière dont Chandler fredonnait cette chanson avait le pouvoir de rendre cet après-midi un peu moins accablant pour Sebastian. Le garçon chantait bien, très bien même. Et c'était toujours mieux que de l'entendre débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

-Regarde Seb ! C'est de cette boutique dont je te parlais ! Les gérants sont fabuleux et ils reçoivent fréquemment des visites de créateur New-yorkais ! Grâce à ma tante Rose j'ai toujours droit à quelques remises et...

-Seb ? Vraiment Chandler ?

-Oh je...Euh...Désolé.

Chandler aurait put rivaliser avec un champs de tomate mûres. Cette pensée fit sourire Sebastian qui trouvait Chandler de plus en plus mignon...A condition qu'il ne l'ouvres pas. Si il aimait coucher avec des mecs aussi sexy et libérés que lui, il avait toujours eut un faible pour les vierges effarouchées. Et Chandler semblait être un beau spécimen dans le genre. Il allait de suite vérifier ses soupçons.

-Au fait Chandler tu m'as demandé si j'avais un rendez-vous pour la St-Valentin mais toi as-tu quelqu'un avec qui passer la plus fantastique fête de l'année ? , ironisa Sebastian.

Le blond tourna des yeux affolés vers lui.

-Ne t'imagines pas trop de choses, fit Sebastian pour couper court à toute méprise, Même si j'étais désespéré et victime d'un cruel manque de rapports sexuels je ne t'inviterais pas. C'est une simple curiosité de ma part.

-Eh bien je...euh nan c'est à dire que je n'ai pas encore rencontré quelqu'un...Qui en valait la peine, bafouilla le garçon alors qu'ils rentraient dans le magasin tant vanté par Chandler, J'attends la bonne personne tu vois, je ne veux pas me précipiter et me jeter sur le premier type mignon que je croise. Ça n'as pas réussi à Bridget Jones, je n'aimerais pas tomber sur un imbécile du genre Daniel Cleaver et...

Sebastian retint un rire. Il était lui-même un Daniel Cleaver et Chandler ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce ce qui était amusant. Mais il coupa court au discours de Chandler pour reprendre son interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

-Attends...Que tu sois puceau je te l'accordes...

Chandler sursauta et regarda Sebastian comme si il venait de lui annoncer qu'une bombe a retardement se trouvait dans le bâtiment.

-Mais tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un quand même ?

Chandler baissa les yeux, honteux et incapable de parler pour une fois. Sebastian n'en revenait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse rester vierge au lycée mais là...A onze ans il était sortit avec une fille, à treize il avait tenté l'expérience avec un garçon et à quinze il était dépouillé de toute pureté. Chandler et sa vie sentimentale étaient une aberration pour lui.

-Rassure-moi tu as quel âge ? Quinze ans ?

-Dix-huit ans dans deux mois ! , protesta Chandler, piqué au vif.

-Nooon..., souffla-t-il, Tu te payes ma tête rassure-moi.

-Tout le monde n'as pas la chance d'être aussi populaire et...sexy que toi, se rebiffa le blond en faisant mine de s'intéresser à une pile de jean pour masquer son malaise.

Sebastian marqua une pause pour laisser le temps de se remettre à Chandler.

-Bon au moins tu me parais à peu près normal.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? , s'enquit le blond en osant lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu me trouves sexy, lui répondit Sebastian avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Chandler rougit de nouveau et maugréa dans sa barbe encore quelques secondes avant que le Warbler ne se décide à passer à autre chose.

-Bon on étais là pour une chemise à la base, pas pour une thérapie sur ta vie sentimentale défectueuse, railla-t-il, Je vais t'aider pour que cette séance shopping se termine le plus vite possible et qu'on n'ait plus jamais à se recroiser. J'aime les vêtements simples, ne me propose surtout pas un de tes hauts à motifs animaliers ou garni de dentelles et de perles. Une chemise blanche me conviendras.

-Mais je...

-Tais-toi donc.

-Mais cette chemise tu devais l'aimer et...

-Elle n'était même pas à moi. Un type que j'avais rencontré la veille et avec qui j'ai passé une nuit pas déplaisante s'est levé plus tôt que moi et m'as piqué mon sweat. J'étais obligé de prendre sa chemise même si je ne l'aimais pas. Les vêtements de pauvres sont vraiment inconfortables.

-Et pourquoi il ne te l'as pas rendu après ? Quand vous vous êtes revus ? , s'étonna Chandler.

-Parce qu'on ne s'est jamais revus, conclut Sebastian, Une fois que t'as pris ton pied avec un mec mieux vaut en tester un autre. Sinon tu t'ennuie vite.

L'air interloqué de Chandler le fit sourire. Se devait être inconcevable pour un type aussi ancré dans les sentiments de ne jurer que par les coups d'un soir et les aventures sans lendemain. La naïveté de son vis à vis était presque attendrissante. Et il allait s'amuser avec...Oh oui...

-Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment en revenir aux chemises, fit Chandler en reprenant contenance, Hein ? Il est presque cinq heures mes parents ne veulent pas que je rentre après sept heure en semaine. Et même si je sais quelle palette de couleur te convient le mieux je ne suis pas sûr de trouver...

-Chandler ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi et cherche.

Ce qu'il fit. Chandler était plus efficace que Sebastian ne l'aurait cru. Bon il s'extasiait devant un tas de choses et il avait repris ses monologues habituels mais on ne pouvait nier la rapidité avec laquelle il repérait les fringues qui lui paraissait parfaite pour le Warbler. Il pensait que le blondinet serait aussi hésitant qu'une fille et souhaiterais lui faire essayer et regarder une montagne de vêtements mais en quelque minutes il l'avait poussé dans une cabine avec trois chemise. Un peu excédé par l'entrain de Chandler, il prit tout de même le temps de jauger les choix du jeune homme : une chemise bleu foncé au col et aux boutons blancs, une autre à carreaux verts et marrons et une troisième rouge rayée de blanc. Il les essaya toutes en prenant soin de les examiner sous toutes les coutures. Quitte à se faire payer une fringue, autant prendre la meilleure...et la plus chère. Dans la glace, il vit son sourire s'étirer en un rictus satisfait. Il comptait bien faire regretter à Chandler sa décision de le traîner dans les magasins afin de le dédommager.

Mais il se surprit à aimer les vêtements que le blond lui avait conseillé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils mettaient tous Sebastian en valeur. La chemise bleu lui donnait un air mystérieux, celle à carreaux était plus décontractée mais néanmoins sexy et la rayée le rendait presque indécent de sensualité...Il opta finalement pour celle à carreaux. Il aimait les vêtements simples, il l'avait déjà précisé. Et puis hors de question qu'un vêtement trop voyant détourne l'attention de ses cibles au détriment de son magnifique visage ou de son joli petit cul. En plus celle à carreaux coûtait 20$ de plus que les autres...

-C'est décidé je prends celle-là, déclara-t-il en sortant de la cabine.

-Mais je ne t'ai même pas vu dedans, geignit Chandler, Comment veux-tu que je te rembourse correctement si je ne suis pas sûr que la chemise te vas parfaitement ? S'il te plaît montre-moi comment tu la portes !

-Puceau mais voyeur hein ? , le taquina Sebastian en s'approchant de lui avec une expression qui ne rassurait absolument pas le blond.

Ce fut ce moment qu'une vendeuse choisit pour les aborder.

-Vous où votre petit ami avez besoin d'un conseil ? , fit-elle aimablement avec un sourire attendri pour le « couple ».

-Je...Non...Ce n'est pas..., balbutia Chandler qui avait dut battre le record mondial de rougissement en une heure à peine, Enfin je veux dire...On n'est pas...

Sebastian, qui s'amusait décidément de plus en plus, saisit cette opportunité pour mettre Chandler à rude épreuve. Avec un petit rire faussement attendri, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chandler et se rapprocha de lui.

-Allons chou, tu n'as pas à te justifier, tout le monde à le droit de montrer son amour en cette période ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

La vendeuse acquiesça avec un petit sourire ravi.

-Allez viens mon ange nous allons payer cette chemise et après nous rentrerons à la maison...

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Chandler avec malice.

-...Pour une folle nuit d'amour, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Mémorable ! , ricana Sebastian alors qu'il portait son café à ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je connais des gens dans ce magasin et maintenant il vont penser que je sors avec toi et que...

-Et en quoi ça te gêne ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Parce que je ne suis qu'un connard avec une libido démesuré et que tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte.

Ils étaient sortis du magasin après que Chandler eut payé précipitamment et ils se trouvaient à présent au Lima Bean. Le blond se tourna vers lui avec des yeux de tarsier.

-Tu n'es pas un connard ! , protesta-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Donne-moi des preuves de ma grandeur d'âme qu'on rigole.

-Eh bien...Tu avais promis que tu me laisserais dès que tu aurais ta chemise et...Tu es toujours là.

Le cerveau de Sebastian fit un arrêt complet. Avant de réaliser que Chandler avait totalement raison. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas décampé dès la sortie du magasin ? La réponse était simple : il n'y avait pas pensé l'espace d'une seconde. La raison il ne la connaissait pas. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il avait beau traiter Chandler de puceau hyperactif et plus exaspérant qu'une équipe de paparazzi, il en était venu à apprécier sa présence. En quelques heures à peine il était devenu un brin de soleil dans la période sombre et monotone qu'il traversait ces dernier temps. Une bouffée d'air frais qui lui faisait par moments oublier qu'il était le capitaine d'une équipe qui le haïssait, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voler un mec à un archétype gay et qu'il vivait dans un des états les plus paumés et ennuyeux des États-Unis...Et maintenant qu'il y pensait...Il avait complètement oublié la robe de Sarah ! Chandler lui avait sorti de l'esprit sa mission initiale et avait détrôné sa soeur dans sa liste de priorité !

Une sorte de rage sourde le fit frémir alors que toutes ces constatations lui traversaient l'esprit. Il avait déjà du mal à avaler le fait qu'il trouvait Chandler mignon alors quand à apprécier sa présence et la juger importante...Une parade, il lui fallait une parade...

-Oui et d'ailleurs je dois y aller, trancha-t-il en se levant brusquement, Mais avant...

Il chipa le calepin que Chandler avait déposé sur la table et lui prit le stylo doré des mains. Le frôlement des doigts de Chandler sur les siens n'était pas du tout désagréable. Mais c'était normal, même si il était soulant, c'était un mec. Et la libido de Sebastian se projetait sur tout les mecs...Non ?

-Tiens.

Chandler regarda le numéro avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu n'as rien de prévu à la St-Valentin n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête et Sebastian sentit son assurance et sa bonne humeur revenir.

-Le Scandals te dit quelque chose ?


	4. Scandals

Garé dans le parking du Scandals, Sebastian triturait un paquet de cigarettes qu'un mec bourré venait de lui lancer. Il attendait Chandler dehors ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il n'y avait rien de prévenant ou de soucieux la-dedans, il ne voulait juste pas que le vigile rembarre le garçon qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire une gaffe en présentant sa fausse carte d'identité. Sans Chandler la soirée serait beaucoup moins amusante d'un certain point de vue. Enfin, il vit une jeep kaki s'arrêter sur le trottoir et une silhouette bruyante en descendre. Même d'ici il reconnaissait les piaillements du blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant accourir vers lui, enveloppé dans un pull en laine blanche...Pas très indiqué pour une fête.

-Tu comptes draguer quoi avec ça ? Un mouton ? , ricana-t-il alors que Chandler arrivait à son niveau.

-Non pas du tout et puis pourquoi un mouton et pas un lama ? C'est en laine d'alpaga après tout ! Et j'ai quelque chose de bien plus approprié en-dessous mais comme je suis vraiment hyper frileux je ne te le montrerais qu'à l'intérieur ! Oh tu fumes ?

-Non ça abimerait ma sublime dentition.

-Sublime je ne sais pas c'est vrai qu'elle a son charme mais elle me rappelle vaguement celle d'un cheval. Oh pardon je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'ai tendance à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête tu sais et ça m'attires pas mal d'ennuis au...

-On y va, le coupa Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il entraîna Chandler à sa suite et le montra au vigile qui le jaugea d'un air songeur mais le laissa passer en voyant le sourire enjôleur de Sebastian. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bar, Chandler ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise qui gêna le brun. En lui expliquant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et d'appliquer ses consignes à la lettre, il les dirigea vers le bar. Pour l'occasion, le Scandals avait été décoré de pin-up et de mannequin vantant la St-Valentin en sous-vêtement et de coeur sur lesquelles étaient écrits quelques citations légèrement mièvre que Sebastian ne voulut même pas lire.

-Allez tu prendras quoi ? , demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'accoudaient au bar, Whisky ? Cognac ? Pina Colada ? Mojito ?

-De quoi ? , s'étonna Chandler en écarquillant ses grands yeux qui étaient décidément ses atouts principaux.

-Attends...Tu bois un peu quand même ?

-C'est à dire que j'ai essayé une fois mais comme le verre de punch que j'avais avalé m'as poussé à embrasser un ballon tartiné de crème fouetté mes parents m'ont interdit de recommencer tant que je serais mineur et même après si je voulais leur faire plaisir ! Et depuis je n'ose pas retoucher à une bouteille d'alcool, mon père est un ancien catcheur et il peut être très convaincant quand il le veut...

Sebastian haussa un sourcil désabusé. Premièrement il n'imaginait pas qu'on pouvait être bourré avec un verre d'alcool et deuxièmement...Son père un catcheur ? Mais comment avait-il put pondre ce gamin rachitique et maladroit ?

-Bon ce sera donc un Shirley Temple pour le minet blond à côté de moi, se résigna Sebastian en s'adressant au barman, Et pour moi une vodka-martini s'il vous plaît...beau gosse.

L'homme avait en effet un certain charisme qui ne déplaisait pas à Sebastian. Brun, la vingtaine, une barbe naissante et un bronzage inapproprié à la saison. Et c'est avec un sourire complice qu'il lui servit sa commande.

-Je termine dans une demi-heure. J'espère que tu aime danser, susurra-t-il avant de retourner s'occuper d'un autre client.

Sebastian sourit pour lui-même, la soirée commençait particulièrement bien, il n'avait plus qu'à caser Chandler et il pourrait ensuite profiter pleinement de son nouveau flirt...

-Il te plaît ? , s'enquit Chandler d'un ton accusateur.

Surpris, le brun posa son regard sur lui et constata qu'une lueur un peu jalouse traversait les yeux du blond. Intéressant...Alors comme ça le petit gringalet le considérait comme _son_ Sebastian ?

-Assez oui, mais c'est juste l'affaire d'un soir, sourit-il en avalant une gorgée d'alcool qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge, Mais occupons-nous de toi maintenant.

-De...De moi ?

Chandler semblait prêt à entrer en combustion spontanée.

-Hum hum, assura le brun, Pour commencer tu va m'enlever cet affreux châle de virginité, renchérit-il en désignant le pull.

-Finalement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne suis vraiment pas couvert en-dessous et je ne me sens pas encore à l'aise ! Je devrais peut-être rappeler Cameron et rentrer...Ouais je...

Avec un soupir excédé Sebastian l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à déboutonner le gilet. Le blond ne fit même pas mine de se débattre, trop abasourdi par l'initiative du Warbler. Deux secondes plus tard, le « gringalet » se trouvait en t-shirt noir très fin et légèrement transparent dont les bretelles fines ne cachaient presque rien de ses épaules et de son cou. Le vêtement pendait même jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. Chandler n'était pas vraiment musclé mais il n'était pas maigrichon non plus. Il entrait plutôt dans la catégorie sec, pas un gramme de graisse et une peau qui collait aux muscles qu'il avait fin et ferme. Une anatomie svelte et souple...Sebastian se surprit à imaginer ce que ce serait de manier un corps comme celui-là. Il était plutôt habitué aux types dont les pectoraux laissaient les gens pantois. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'avec des lambeaux de tissu au lieu d'un voile intégrale, Chandler pouvait devenir assez attirant. Tout juste assez pour alpaguer quelques beaux mecs qui craquaient pour les ingénus aux membres fins.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisit, j'allais venir avec mon t-shirt Kate Middleton mais Cameron m'as obligé à passer ce truc ! Je n'ai pas...

-T'es presque sexy comme ça, trancha Sebastian en admirant la teinte foncée que prenaient les joues de Chandler.

-Euh...Je...Tu le penses vraiment où bien...

-Tais-toi et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable en matière de chasse à l'homme.

-De quoi ? Mais...

-T'es frustré d'être célibataire et de n'avoir aucune expérience sexuelles ou sentimentale ? Dis-moi oui sinon je te payes un billet d'avion pour un couvent anglais.

Chandler opina du chef, n'osant pas couper le brun alors que celui-ci le surplombait avec un regard qui ne tolérait aucune protestations.

-Alors fais ce que je te dis. Je t'ai pas amené ici pour rien. J'ai décidé de t'initier à la drague et de jouer les cupidons en te dégotant un beau mâle qui voudra bien s'occuper de ton éducation sexuelle.

-P...Pourquoi tu...

-Bonne action de St-Valentin on va dire. Et parce que ça m'occupes.

Le blond ne répondit pas et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sirotant leur verre, Chandler jetant de petits coups d'œil timides au Warbler qui jaugeait d'un regard appréciateur la marchandise qui se trouvait dans la salle.

_Don't put me off 'cause i'm on fire  
And i can't quench my desire_

-Oh j'adore cette chanson ! , s'exclama Chandler assez fort pour que la moitié des gens affalés sur le comptoir l'entende.

-Moi aussi, fit une voix inconnue, Je m'appelles Diego et je te trouve vraiment craquant alors pourquoi tu n'en profites pas avec moi ?

Un type à peine plus âgé qu'eux mais beaucoup plus grand et baraqué s'était approché. Sebastian le jaugea avec un œil enchanté. Un bel étalon aux cheveux châtains qui bouclaient dans son cou et qui semblait d'origine hispanique portant un haut scandaleusement moulant...C'était le must en matière de trouvailles au Scandals...Notant que le blond hésitait, il s'avança un peu.

-Mon ami n'est pas très bon danseur...

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis des cours dans un studio depuis deux ans et...

-Oublions la danse, c'est une vierge effarouchée qui ne te laissera pas le toucher de la soirée. Alors que dirais-tu de me prendre comme partenaire de piste et...peut-être plus si affinités ?

_Don't you know that i'm burning up for your love  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
I put myself in this position  
And i deserve the imposition  
But you don't even know i'm alive  
And this pounding in my heart just won't die  
I'm burning up_

Diego haussa les sourcils et Sebastian sourit de plus belle, sûr que l'affaire était dans la poche. Lorsque le beau Diego lui répondit il faillit chuter de son tabouret.

-Désolé mais...T'es vraiment pas mon genre. Je préfère de loin...Quel nom porte un si joli minois ?

-Ch...Chandler, balbutia le blond qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Et bien Chandler, sourit-il en roulant le « r » de Chandler de manière particulièrement sexy, Que dirais-tu de laisser cette mauvaise langue et de profiter de cette soirée de St-Valentin avec moi ?

-Je...

Son regard croisa celui de Sebastian qui, remit de sa déception, l'encouragea d'un air légèrement maussade.

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Et il sauta de son tabouret pour rejoindre le si sexy Diego au milieu de la piste tandis que le Warbler fulminait. Il n'en revenait absolument pas qu'on ai refusé ses avances pour...Pour Chandler ! Merde à la fin qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver à ce sac d'os ? Alors qu'il disposait de Sebastian, Le Sebastian déclaré trois fois d'affilé hôte le plus chaud du Scandals ?

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
For your love_

-Salut toi, fit sensuellement une voix près de son oreille.

Il se retourna avec un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate, faisant face au barman qui le toisait comme si il était un met particulièrement savoureux dont il allait se délecter toute la nuit. Sans un mot ils allèrent danser. Sebastian ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce type et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le corps de ce type et la façon dont il bougeait ses hanches...Hummm...Le meilleur moyen d'oublier ce crétin de Diego.

_You're always closing your door  
Well that only makes me want you more  
And day and night i cry for your love  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
To justify my wanting you  
Now tell me what you want me to do  
I'm not blind and i know  
That you want to want me but you can't let go  
Come on, let go_

Ils dansaient de manière plus sensuelle, se collant, se caressant, faisant crépiter le désir dans les yeux de l'autre quand les-dits yeux se posèrent sur un spectacle qui les retournèrent. A quelques pas de Sebastian, Chandler dansait.

Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il dansait bien, s'en était...hypnotisant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les fesses du blond étaient délicieusement moulées dans ses jeans, à quel point cette bretelle qui ne cessait de glisser le long de son bras, rendant la vue imprenable sur une bonne partie de son buste, le rendait désirable.

-Eh ça va ?

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son futur coup et se rendit compte que cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'il observait les mouvements gracieux et sensuels de Chandler qui était beaucoup plus habile quand il dansait que quand il parlait.

-Parfaitement bien, mentit-il en continuant de surveiller le blond du coin de l'œil.

Diego s'était rapproché de lui et avait passé ses bras autour des hanches de Chandler avec un sourire que Sebastian connaissait bien. Un sourire de carnassier qui n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de sa proie. Le genre de regard qu'il arborait lui-même en permanence. Chandler semblait ne pas remarquer les yeux assombris par le désir que son partenaire baladait sur son cou, ses épaules et son bassin. Ce regard de dépravé sexuel retourna Sebastian plus que de raison. Est-ce que lui aussi il paraissait aussi abject lorsqu'il avait ferré sa victime ?

_Oh  
Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?  
Unlike the others i'd do anything  
I'm not the same, i have no shame  
I'm on fire_

Diego se pencha vers Chandler et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le blond sembla quelque peu gêné avant d'éclater de rire. L'autre s'écarta un peu avec un sourire victorieux et, la main tenant fermement le poignet de Chandler, le guida en dehors de la piste, vers les toilettes du bar. Cette vision eut pour effet de faire enrager Sebastian. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce porc ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas que la première fois de Chandler se déroulerait dans ces toilettes crasseuses ? Il fallait l'avouer, sa première fois à lui n'avait pas été vraiment romantique...En fait si, si on considérait que se faire prendre derrière un fourré dans un square miteux alors qu'on était à moitié soul était romantique. Mais pas lui, pas Chandler. Il était si innocent et si confiant en cet espèce de conte de fée dans lequel il vivait et dans lequel lui et Sebastian étaient voués à se retrouver qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer subir ce qu'il avait lui-même enduré.

-Ça fait une heure que tu mates ce type, dis-le si je t'ennuie ! , râla le barman qui avait remarqué son petit manège.

Sebastian lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers la direction qu'avait emprunté le blond. Oh et puis pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour ce gamin ? Il devait s'endurcir un peu pour oser espérer se trouver un mec potable dans ce trou paumé...Oh et merde ! Non, non il ne pouvait pas laisser le seul type qui rendait sa vie un peu moins chiante se faire briser aussi stupidement ! Il ne laisserait pas un connard dans son genre profiter de ce saint qu'était Chandler !

-Tu m'emmerdes même, rétorqua Sebastian à l'adresse du barman.

Puis, il le planta ici pour aller secourir cet idiot de Chandler qui le rembourserait sûrement encore avec une fringue pour l'avoir sortit d'affaire. A cette seule idée il sourit. La perspective de retourner dans les magasins avec le blond et de s'amuser à le mettre mal à l'aise ne l'ennuyait pas tant que ça en fait.

_Come on, let go_

Ooo, yeah, i'm burning up  
Ooo, yeah, i'm burning up  
Come on, come on, i'm burning up  
Uh, uh, uh, i'm burning up  
Ooo, yeah, i'm burning up  
Come on, come on, i'm burning up  
Ooo, yeah, i'm burning up  
Uh, uh, uh 

Il avait à peine touché la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un type assez costaud aux courts cheveux châtains sortit en trombe, tenant Chandler par les épaules. Abasourdi, Sebastian vit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux comme dans un rêve. Le garçon entraîna le blond jusqu'au bar, loin, très loin des toilettes et se mit à lui parler, les yeux remplis de sollicitude.

-Oh putain quel con celui-là...L'avais raison l'autre étalon, une vrai pucelle ce mec là...

Le Warbler se tourna de nouveau vers les toilettes. Diego se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, se massant la mâchoire sur laquelle un vilain bleu commençait déjà à s'épanouir. Il avisa Sebastian et tenta un sourire.

-Bon ben si ta proposition tiens toujours j'accepte avec...Waaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Sebastian le tenait par le col, déversant une rage qu'il ne contrôlait pas et ne comprenait même pas. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche lui semblèrent presque mécaniques.

-Si tu repose tes sales mains de pervers ou si tu ose même te branler ta grosse queue de porc en pensant à Chandler...Je ramène ma crosse et je me fais un plaisir de la mettre hors-service pigé ?

Diego hocha vivement la tête, effrayé par le ton de Sebastian duquel suintait la haine et le mépris. Ce dernier le lâcha brusquement avant de se mettre en quête du blond qui ne devait pas avoir bougé de place. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Chandler était introuvable. Il eut beau chercher partout, interroger des mecs dont le sex-appeal et l'insistance qu'ils mettaient à le draguer ne le frôlèrent même pas et fouiller le parking, il n'aperçut aucune trace de Chandler.

_You know you got me burning up, baby  
You know you got me burning up, baby _

La musique résonnait dans l'air frais et Sebastian commença à paniquer. Paniquer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'angoisser pour ce type qui l'agaçait plus que tout ?

_J'en ai la responsabilité voilà. Et si il lui arrive quelque chose c'est Sarah, Cameron et le père catcheur qui me tomberont sur le crâne...Oui c'est ça...Ça ne peut-être que ça sinon pourquoi ?..._

Son portable sonna et il faillit le faire tomber en le sortant de sa poche, les mains agités de tics nerveux.

_De : Chandler_

_A : 23h18_

_Je suis rentré chez moi ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Enfin non je ne vais pas bien Diego m'a fichu une de ces trouilles et heureusement que Dave était là sinon...Enfin je t'expliquerais tout ça demain au café. Tu peux me récupérer mon pull s'il te plaît ? Merci._

Le Warbler soupira de soulagement. Il était en sécurité et il ne lui arriverait rien de plus. Il se rendit alors compte que la sueur collait son t-shirt à sa peau et que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. Avec un air dubitatif il les contempla longuement. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil pour ce gamin ? Pourquoi tremblait-il à la seule idée que Diego lui remette la main dessus ? Non il ne ressentait rien pour Chandler ! Ce n'était qu'un avorton hyperactif qui ne lui causait que des problèmes et...Mais si il ne représentait rien pour lui...Pourquoi avait-il inconsciemment pris son pull alors qu'il n'avait même pas reçu le message de Chandler ?...Réflexe putain ! Simple réflexe ! Il n'avait absolument aucune espèce de sentiment pour cet avorton !

Avec un mouvement rageur et un déni évident, il monta dans sa voiture, renonçant à sa soirée cul pour rentrer chez lui et noyer ses pensées confuses dans un bain chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain, ça allait barder pour Chandler...

_Burning up for your love  
Burning up for your love _


	5. In love the only victory is the leak

Accoudé au bar du Lima Bean, Sebastian pianotait furieusement sur la surface vernis qui lui servait de support. Tiens ça lui rappelait quelque chose, un moment précis mais lequel ? Bon tant pis la question n'était pas là. La véritable question qui lui embrouillait le cerveau depuis la veille venait de franchir l'entrée du café en imperméable ceinturé gris. La question le chercha un moment avant de le retrouver dans la masse grouillante des accros au café de Lima. La question _sautilla _dans sa direction et tira un tabouret pour prendre place à ses côtés. La question le fixa avec un air proche de la béatitude, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si elle avait oublié un léger détail : la question avait bien faillit se faire violer la veille !

A ce niveau-là Chandler Kielh n'était plus une question mais une énigme.

-Allo la Terre appelle la Lune ? Sebastian ?

Il sursauta. Plongé dans ses débats intérieurs il n'avait même pas capté que Chandler tentait d'obtenir son attention depuis cinq bonne minutes.

-Quoi encore ? Tu vois pas que je suis fatigué à cause de tes conneries ? , soupira-t-il en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant qui lui enflamma la gorge comme pour le punir d'être une langue de vipère.

Chandler ne parut pas offusqué le moins du monde et entama son habituel monologue sur tout et n'importe quoi.

-Si tu es fatigué ce n'est pas du café qu'il te faut mais des vitamines. Je t'aurais bien prêté les miennes mais ma mère dit que je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant que mon rhume est passé. Elle a aussi dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver mon cas, elle doit sûrement parler de ma tendance à gigoter dans tous les sens et...

-A propos de gigoter, il s'est passé quoi avec ton...Pedro ? , fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché et en se trompant délibérément de prénom.

Chandler ne devait pas croire qu'il faisait vraiment attention à sa vie sinon il se créerait de faux espoirs et le collerait jusqu'à ses vieux jours... D'ailleurs il n'en avait a-bso-lu-ment rien à faire de la vie du blond. Pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose à faire ? Hein ?

-Oh tu veux parler de « El Diego » ?

Le gloussement qu'émit Chandler interpella Sebastian et il le détailla rapidement, si rapidement que le blond ne s'en rendit pas compte. Les yeux bleus pétillaient littéralement et il n'y avait aucune trace de traumatisme dans la voix de Chandler.

-« El Diego » ? , répéta le Warbler d'un ton suspicieux.

-C'est le nom qu'on lui a trouvé avec Dave, pouffa le blond en recevant le café qu'il avait commandé avec un petit merci.

-Dave ? David Karofsky ? Yogi l'ours ?

Chandler eut une moue ennuyée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aime ce surnom...

-Tu as passé combien de temps avec lui pour affirmer ça ? C'est vrai que tu es le genre de mec à causer après la baise toi...

Son ami changea brusquement de couleur et s'étouffa dans son café.

-Je n'ai pas...Nous n'avons pas..., bafouilla-t-il en épongeant le liquide qui ruisselait sur la table avec une pile de serviette.

-Calme-toi j'en ai rien a foutre.

C'était faux. Rien que d'imaginer les énormes mains calleuses sur le corps fragile et tremblant de Chandler...A son plus grand dépit il constata que sa main droite frémissait et se crispait sur son gobelet, le déformant dangereusement. Il s'efforça de se détendre et reposa son café tout en reprenant contenance. Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien. C'était juste la stupidité de Chandler qui le mettait en rage. Cet idiot jouait sa vierge effarouchée pour mieux se jeter dans les bras du premier venu tout en s'assurant de gâcher la soirée de Sebastian. Il avait peut-être tout prémédité. Peut-être que c'était encore un sale coup de Sarah pour se venger, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui menait Chandler en bateau mais ce dernier qui le manipulait depuis le début...Ce qui expliquait sa rage. Oui il n'y avait qu'une explication et c'était celle-là.

-Mais non je te jure qu'on n'as rien fait ! Il m'as juste sortit du pétrin et ramené chez moi ! Rien de plus ! Il a été vraiment gentil avec moi, il m'as rassuré et m'as promit de veiller au grain la prochaine fois que j'allais au Scandals ! Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Dave et moi je...

-Il s'appelle David. Depuis quand on appelle une connaissance par son petit nom Kielh ?

Chandler sursauta carrément à l'entente de son nom de famille. Sebastian n'avait jamais manifesté une réelle affection à son égard et le rabaissait régulièrement mais il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé avec un tel mépris, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille...

-Donc, bien que tu ne l'ai pas encore fait, je suppose que tu meure d'envie de mettre _Dave_ dans ton lit ? T'as hâte de te faire baiser par un ours Chandler ? C'est ça qui t'excite ?

Là, le blond était estomaqué, Sebastian aurait put rire devant sa mine ahurie si cette vague de fureur ne lui avait pas noyé le cerveau.

-Arrête Seb, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin de sa phrase et le Warbler faillit flancher.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je n'ai même pas de sentiments pour lui, c'est un ami juste un...

La jalousie – car oui même si il se refusait à l'avouer c'était bel et bien de la jalousie – revint au galop à l'entente de l'adjectif que Chandler superposait à David Karofsky et Sebastian se raidit.

-La baise n'est pas qu'une question de sentiment, tu le constateras quand tu te feras empaler par ton nouvel _ami_, ironisa-t-il en descendant de son tabouret dans le but de quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne craque.

Mais la main de Chandler le retint. Il tourna des yeux furibond vers lui et le blond retira vivement sa main, apeuré. Avec un soupir de frustration, le brun quitta la chaleur et l'ambiance bruyante du café pour s'élancer vers sa chevrolet rouge, cadeau de son cher père pour son entrée à la Dalton Academy. L'air glacial de février apaisa immédiatement son esprit qui bouillonnait depuis la veille.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? , s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Il faillit grogner, son exaspération atteignant des sommet. Il voulait juste l'oublier. Oublier Chandler, oublier ses tirades interminables, ses mimiques adorables et la foule d'émotion qu'il suscitait chez lui. C'était trop demander ?

-Il n'a fait que m'aider Sebastian ! C'est normal que je le considère comme un ami ! Il s'est occupé de moi et a dégommé ce pervers de Diego en moins de deux ! Enfin il a mis un peu plus longtemps, l'expression était juste pour la forme et ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il l'a jeté vraiment facilement alors que Diego est assez baraqué et que...Oh et zut Sebastian ! Excuse-le de m'avoir sauvé la mise à ta place ! Tu était où toi quand Diego m'as enfermé dans les toilettes ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux alors que le fautif dans l'histoire c'est toi ! Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Dave parce qu'il a été plus rapide que toi et qu'il fait attention à moi lui !

-Ferme-là !

Chandler obéit avec une docilité étonnante. Surement due au fait qu'il venait d'être plaqué sur la fameuse voiture rouge et que Sebastian se tenait à quinze centimètre de son visage, les traits déformés par la colère qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Chandler la véritable raison de sa colère. Il était jaloux, voilà, il crevait de jalousie et il en avait honte ! Il avait honte d'être attiré par cet avorton de Chandler, il avait honte d'avoir foutu en l'air sa St Valentin à cause de lui alors qu'il n'en avait habituellement rien à faire des types dans son genre et il avait honte d'être jaloux de ce pachyderme de Karofsky ! Parce que tout ce que disait Chandler était juste. Horriblement et douloureusement juste. Mais ça il se refusait de l'avouer. Toute cette histoire ridicule et indigne de lui n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse qui passerait aussi vite qu'il était survenu et ceci dès qu'il aurait exclus Chandler de sa vie.

-Je m'en fous totalement de ce qu'il a fait et de ce que Diego aurait put te faire ! Vous m'avez juste gâché la soirée et mon coup a filé à cause de ta stupidité ! Donc maintenant tu vas m'écouter et enregistrer chaque mot qui sortiras de ma bouche avec le plus grand soin : je n'en ai rien à battre de toi, je ne suis pas jaloux de David Karofsky et dès que je serais monté dans cette voiture j'effacerais ton numéro de téléphone et tu m'effaceras de ta vie car cette histoire n'était qu'une grosse erreur destinée à m'occuper. Tu pige ? Tu n'étais qu'une distraction très plaisante mais maintenant tu es beaucoup trop encombrant et le jeu est terminé. Capish ?

Une fois sa tirade finit, il se rendit compte qu'il haletait littéralement et que ce n'était pas juste du à sa rage. Il se rendit aussi compte de la proximité entre lui et le blond. Leurs bassin n'étaient qu'à une poignée de centimètre l'un de l'autre et leur torse se frôlaient au gré de leur respiration. La main qui enserrait le poignet de Chandler et qui le plaquait contre le véhicule se surpris à apprécier le contact de la peau du blond, douce et brûlante. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se mêler à celui de son vis à vis. Une bouffée de chaleur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir sentit toutes les semaines au cours de ses aventures libertines.

Il était temps de s'écarter. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas lui. Il était juste frustré sexuellement parlant et Chandler était un individu avec une queue entre les jambes ce qui l'excitait involontairement. Cette attirance n'était due qu'à ses pulsions réfractaire et à rien d'autre. Rien.

Avec une mauvaise humeur palpable il poussa Chandler de la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

-Seb...

Dieu il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait pour l'écouter.

-Si tu es jaloux de Dave...Je peux l'éviter quand je suis avec toi. Et ne pas en parler la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Son sang se figea et le cours du temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas avoué être jaloux de l'ours quand même ? Il n'avait pas lâché cette bombe quand même ? Si ? Il secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit il devait achever son coup de théâtre pour clore définitivement le chapitre Chandler.

-Ça tombe bien. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Et il claqua la portière avant de démarrer dans un vrombissement infernal. La voiture effectua un virage serré et prit la direction de la sortie, dépassant sûrement la limitation de vitesse du parking. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il plongea ses yeux dans le rétroviseur et lorgna la ridicule silhouette de Chandler resté sur le parking, immuablement planté derrière lui comme dans un de ces stupides films à l'eau de rose qu'il évitait pour ne pas perdre la face en pleurant devant. Il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec cet énergumène dans ce même café et repensa au plan qui s'était profilé dans son esprit. Il avait voulut faire tourner Chandler en bourrique, le faire pleurer de dégoût et l'abandonner à son triste destin de puceau d'une manière digne de sa réputation. Il avait réussit hormis le fait qu'il ne savait pas si le blond pleurait. Avant il était sûr et certain que cette situation l'amuserait et qu'il ricanerait en observant les larmes dévaler les joues de Chandler.

Mais aujourd'hui il était dans cette voiture et la seule satisfaction qu'il tirait de cet instant était la clope – oui il avait gardé ce paquet dégueulasse qu'il avait ramassé la veille - qu'il venait d'allumer et dont la fumée abjecte constituait un alibi parfait quand aux picotements qui lui brouillait la vue.


	6. The weapon of the downtrodden: revenge

La chambre était sombre et l'atmosphère étouffante mais les raies de lumières que laissaient filtrer les stores à moitié fermés projetaient les ombres de leurs deux corps entremêlés sur les murs. Les draps avaient étés jetés au pied du lit, les encombrants plus qu'autre chose.

Sebastian étouffa un grognement de plaisir dans le coton de l'oreiller, arquant son corps presque nu contre celui de son amant. Dieu que ce garçon était doué de ses mains, il n'aurait jamais crut cela de sa part. Une paire de main vint se glisser sur ses hanches et s'insinua sous l'élastique de son boxer avec une habileté et une volupté absolument délicieuses, l'effet étant décuplés par le désir hors du commun que Sebastian vouait au blond en dessous de lui.

Reprenant le contrôle de leurs ébats, Sebastian se détacha de son amant et descendit sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, mordillant la jugulaire avec une lascivité experte. Un gémissement lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main pendant ses quelques semaines d'abstinence et il sourit en passant sa langue sur les contours du torse de son partenaire. Arrivant au téton droit, il entreprit de le lécher et de le mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse et il parcourut ensuite le ventre du blond en déposant des dizaines de petits baisers qui s'éternisaient et devenaient de temps en temps de savants suçons qui faisaient tordre son amant de plaisir. Il s'éternisa au niveau du nombril et y introduisit sa langue, offrant des caresses habiles et particulièrement érotique à son compagnon qui passait à présent ses doigts dans les cheveux du Warbler en frottant son entrejambe contre le torse de ce dernier.

Jamais Sebastian n'avait fait l'amour avec autant de lenteur et de précautions. Pas qu'il était adepte du sexe vite fait mal fait, bien au contraire, mais il avait tendance à attiser le désir de son partenaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se presse contre lui et à passer au chose sérieuse dès qu'il était assez dur pour pouvoir pénétrer son amant. Mais là il avait envie de prendre son temps, et son pied au passage, en savourant les gémissement languissants du blond qui était presque à bout rien qu'avec les baisers et les caresses expertes de Sebastian. Celui-ci sourit. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de lubrifiant pour entrer dans son amant tellement celui-ci paraissait prêt et désireux de se faire prendre. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Il n'avait jamais été prêt aussi vite mais pourtant aussi réticent à l'idée de conclure rapidement l'affaire. Le garçon en dessous de lui lui donnait envie de se donner entièrement et d'exploiter des qualités qu'il ne se serait jamais deviné.

Une main empoigna son sexe douloureux et commença à le masser ardemment et il s'obligea à plonger de nouveau dans l'oreiller pour que son amant n'entende pas le nom qu'il murmurait avec amour et désir.

-...Bordel..., grogna-t-il dans le tissu tandis que son partenaire baissait son propre boxer et arrachait celui de Sebastian.

Le Warbler sentit les cuisses de l'autre s'écarter sous lui et son membre frotta celui de son amant, lui envoya une décharge de passion phénoménale qui le fit trembler de tout son corps. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour atteindre la table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un tube de lubrifiant et plusieurs poches de préservatifs quand une voix rauque vint briser son état de grâce.

-Putain fait pas ta tapette et prends-moi salope.

Sebastian tenta d'oublier cette phrase et de continuer sa petite affaire. Il tenta vraiment. Mais son partenaire aggrava son cas.

-Allez rentre je te dis qu'on en finisse. Ma copine m'attends.

Avec un rictus dégoûté, Sebastian se hissa sur ses coudes et toisa le garçon avec un mépris palpable. Le jeune homme blond qui attendait toujours lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant d'écarter davantage les jambes. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Tout le fantasme qu'avait sciemment élaboré le brun tomba en lambeaux et il sortit du lit, totalement refroidit. Il s'empressa de remettre boxer, pantalon et chemise avant d'attraper son manteau et son portable et de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux médusés de son amant.

-Eh mais attends je suis pas allé dans ce bar de pédales en risquant ma réputation pour que tu te casses avant de me satisfaire ! , protesta-t-il.

Sebastian souffla. Pourquoi avait-il choisit cet abruti déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il faisait approximativement la même taille, le même poids et arborait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux qu'un certain blond de sa connaissance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine environ. Parce qu'il n'arrivait même plus a bander avec un autre visage que celui-ci en tête. Et qu'il avait donc jugé bon pour ses besoins sexuels de tromper ses sens et sa conscience en imaginant faire l'amour à ce blond-ci au lieu de ce con-là. Mais si il avait réussi à se leurrer une fois la lumière éteinte et son amant devenu muet et gémissant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas assimiler le type sur lequel il fantasmait avec ce gay refoulé qui parlait comme un acteur de film porno. Pas que Sebastian déteste ça d'habitude. Mais ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au garçon dont il était amoureux qu'il n'avait pas put faire impasse. Jamais Il ne le traiterait ainsi, jamais Il ne se comporterait ainsi. Sebastian était tout a fait sûr que faire l'amour avec Lui devait être doux, fiévreux et voluptueux. Pas bestial et dépravé comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Et mon nom c'est Mitch pas Chandler !

Sebastian claqua la porte.

oOo

Une fois arrivé au Scandals, il commanda un martini au barman. C'était celui qu'il avait dragué le soir de la St Valentin avant de l'abandonner assez méchamment. Mais soit celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, soit il l'avait complètement oublié, ce qui vexerait beaucoup Sebastian bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il balada longtemps son regard sur la foule avec un infime espoir d'y apercevoir celui qu'il n'avait même pas croisé depuis le Lima Bean.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était pitoyable. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait tout gâché et il espérait encore remettre la main sur ce garçon. Il avait usé d'un prétexte débile pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le blond tout ça parce qu'il était...amoureux. Oui il était amoureux. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue un jour. Il avait toujours taquiné Sarah sur ses films romantiques dans lesquels les protagonistes tombaient amoureux comme ils allaient se brosser les dents et devenaient tout niaiseux à peine avaient-ils vu la fille ou le mec de leurs rêves. Il pensait sérieusement que ce n'était que des comédies destinés à stimuler les hormones mielleuses des adolescentes moyennes et que toute cette histoire de grand amour n'était qu'un conte débile inventé pour rendre l'acte sexuel, le mariage et la procréation plus acceptable et romantique aux yeux des filles. Et même de certains mecs.

Mais voilà il ne pouvait pas nier. Il était amoureux. Raide-dingue. D'un puceau hyperactif et beaucoup trop naïf pour sa propre sécurité. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas accepté ses sentiments et son attirance vis à vis de cet imbécile heureux. Parce qu'il avait honte. Et il avait deux fois plus honte d'avoir honte. Et pourquoi avait-il honte d'abord ? Parce qu'Il n'était pas un canon de beauté ? La soirée de St Valentin et ce garçon dansant sensuellement dans les lumières chaudes des spots, les épaules dénudées, le tissu peinant à couvrir son ventre et la naissance de ses hanches au gré de ses mouvements, l'avait complètement retourné et Il était passé de mignon à désirable aux yeux du Warbler. Parce qu'il parlait tout le temps et devenait gênant avec son babillage incessant ? C'était bien une des choses qui l'amusait le plus chez lui, a vrai dire il commençait à trouver son environnement trop silencieux sans ses tirades interminables. Parce qu'il était puceau ? Oh ça, ça pouvait s'arranger...

En réalité Sebastian n'avait pas honte de lui. Il avait honte d'être amoureux. Parce que ça brisait sa réputation. Parce que ça le rendait faible aux yeux de tous. Parce que ça le rendait dépendant de quelque chose et qu'il détestait ça. Il haissait l'idée de pouvoir souffrir par amour.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de se mentir à lui-même et a tout le monde. Il n'était pas ce genre de type, il était fier de lui et d'être gay et il avait souvent souffert pour pouvoir s'affirmer mais il avait tenu bon. Il méprisait les types qui se cachaient pour survivre, c'est en vivant avec des secrets honteux qu'on était faible. Pas en s'assumant entièrement et en emmerdant le monde pour être tel qu'on était. Donc, il allait trouver un moyen de coincer ce garçon, se faire pardonner en gardant toute son arrogance sous clé et entamer une relation avec. Parce qu'il s'assumait quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il ne laisserait jamais Chandler lui filer entre les doigts et lui faire du mal.

-Eh c'est pas le type qui s'est tiré avec ton copain l'autre soir ?

Sebastian se tourna vers le barman, puis vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait et plissa les yeux en reconnaissant Yogi l'ours. Dave Karofsky.

Il n'aimait pas reporter ses conneries sur les autres mais ce type était tout de même la source de sa brouille avec Chandler. Sans compter El Diego bien entendu. Et en faisant ça il avait fait une grave erreur. Il s'était mis Sebastian Smythe à dos pour le restant de sa vie. Mais le Warbler n'allait rien faire pour l'instant. Il avait bien assez de problèmes entre Chandler, les Warblers et ses prise de consciences sans avoir besoin de se mettre un gorille à dos...

-Et alors ? , rétorqua-t-il au barman qui semblait attendre sa réaction avec impatience.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas un peu de t'avoir piqué le type que tu convoitait ? , s'enquit-il mine de rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voulais ce mec dans mon lit ? Maugréa Sebastian en piquant du nez dans son verre d'alcool.

Le barman lui jeta un regard blasé et légèrement vexé.

-Oh je t'en prie je suis mille fois plus bandant que ce garçon, même si il est assez sexy dans son genre, et tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux alors que je me frottais littéralement à toi. Tu as ta petite réputation ici tu sais et si tu a délaissé une pure bombe sexuel pour un petit puceau c'est que tu dois avoir de grands projets pour lui...

Le Warbler plissa les yeux devant cette analyse complète de sa vie sentimentale faite en deux minutes par un mec qu'il connaissait à peine. La légende des barman psychologue était donc réelle ?

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je le retrouve.

-Ce garçon va voir une réputation d'enfer bientôt, continua le barman en essuyant ses verres.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il pourras se vanter d'avoir été courtisé et poursuivit par Sebastian Smythe pendant des semaines sans jamais céder à ses avances.

Sebastian devait tirer une tête de mérou atteint d'une crise cardiaque car le barman éclata de rire et lui servit un autre verre. Le brun secoua la tête et finit sa boisson en trois gorgées avant de payer et de se diriger vers la zone d'arcades, pressé d'oublier qu'il se comportait comme une carpette transie d'amour. Il fit un rapide tour, jaugeant les différents jeux de la salle et se pencha finalement vers une vitrine dans laquelle un disque doré tournait.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour se faire un mec comme toi ?

Le sourire qu'arbora Sebastian en se tournant brièvement vers le propriétaire de cette voix cachait parfaitement tout le dégoût et la rage que cette phrase lui inspirait. Dave Karofsky attendait, l'air aussi heureux que si il venait de gagner au loto. Sebastian crispa sa main sur la machine.

Ce salaud. Ce porc, cet ours osait venir le draguer après avoir littéralement harponné Chandler. Il lui avait piqué la chose qu'il convoitait le plus au monde et à présent ça ne lui suffisait plus et il se permettait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en essayant de l'allumer, lui. Oooh une douce vengeance se profilait à l'horizon. Il connaissait Karosky, sous ses airs de brut il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fragile. Sebastian était sûr qu'il n'avait même pas fait son coming-out et qu'il pataugeait encore dans ses relations amoureuses. Si peu sûr de lui, il serait si facile de le briser...Et il n'allait pas hésiter à le jeter en beauté.

-Toi te faire un mec ? Je t'en prie.

Karofsky se redressa immédiatement avec une moue confuse.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Sebastian ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard, savourant pleinement la nuance paniquée et blessée qui suintait de la voix de Karofsky.

-Tout d'abord tu a genre cinquante kilos en trop. Et arrête de t'épiler les sourcil tu ressemble à Liberace.

_Prends ça Yogi. Tu croyais sans doute pouvoir sauter sur tout le monde sans te faire descendre en flèche ? Eh bien nan ! Ça c'est un honneur qui m'est réservé. Et maintenant le coup de grâce._

-En fait, ne fais pas ton coming-out, mec.

Aussi simple que ça. Une petite tape sur l'épaule. Un petit rire mesquin. Et Sebastian déserta la salle, satisfait de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des mois. Et il ne regretterait jamais ça. Oh non.


	7. Love is a kinf of suicide

_Stupide..._

Il se mordit la lèvre si fort que le goût rouillé du sang emplit sa bouche.

_...Crétin..._

Sa jambe coincé autour du pied en fer de sa chaise formait un angle étrange qui le lancinait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

_...Intergalactique._

Ses mains formaient un unique poing, se serrant étroitement pour cacher un quelconque tremblement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

Il releva la tête avec un sourire factice mais évita de croiser les yeux de celui qui l'apostrophait depuis son lit d'hôpital. Les bras criblés d'intraveineuses et le teint maladif, David Karofsky faisait beaucoup moins peur après une semaine dans le coma. Mais l'éclat de haine qui luisait dans ses yeux était bien vivant et tout à fait légitime.

-Je venais voir si ta petite sieste t'avais permis d'alléger un peu ce corps mais apparemment j'ai trop d'optimisme, railla-t-il, Tu permets que je pique un fruit ? Ça te feras ça en moins et c'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, moi.

Il se leva et se servit dans la corbeille. Retournant à sa place en croquant dans une pêche, il attendit patiemment une réaction de la part du colosse. Mais lorsqu'il daigna lever les yeux vers lui il constata que Dave s'était tranquillement pelotonné contre ses coussins et le jaugeait avec un air...intrigué ? Attendri ? Non. Dave lui jetait un regard de pitié. A lui. Sebastian Smythe. Ce type était dans un lit d'hôpital parce qu'il avait tenté de se suicider et c'est lui inspirait de la pitié ?

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je daigne venir te voir mais il faut bien que je m'assure que la population gay garde quelques spécimens mal foutus, histoire d'équilibrer un peu avec les canons dans mon genre.

Il savait qu'il se conduisait comme un vrai salaud mais c'était bien son but.

Quand il avait appris que Karofsky avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, l'épisode du Scandals lui était immédiatement revenu en tête et c'était comme si un poids énorme lui avait fait ployer les épaules. Il avait déjà fait pleurer des mecs. Il avait déjà fait crier des mecs. Mais là il aurait put avoir la mort d'un type sur la conscience. Tout ça à cause de sa stupide jalousie. Tout ça a cause de Chandler. Tout ça a cause de l'amour.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas reporter cette connerie sur Chandler et l'amour. C'était lui. Seulement lui. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'assumer ses actes serait aussi dur. Aussi douloureux. Il avait poussé Karofsky au suicide merde !

Il savait qu'il aurait du se faire pardonner. Qu'en tant que personne normale il aurait du présenter ses plus plates excuses. Mais, justement, il ne voulait pas que Dave lui accorde son pardon. Il ne le méritait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se jugeait indigne de quelque chose. Il avait toujours tout pris comme acquis, toujours tout reçu comme un du et pas comme un cadeau. Mais là ce n'était pas comparable. La vie, la santé et le moral d'un homme ne pouvait être racheté avec un simple pardon. Alors il voulait que Karofsky le déteste. A un tel point qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ses phrases et son avis compter et le blesser. A tel point qu'il mépriserait Sebastian pour toujours.

Si son but n'était que d'attiser la haine du footballeur il ne serait même pas venu a vrai dire. Histoire qu'on puisse le considérer comme un véritable connard et qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'il était assailli par les remords. Mais en venant à l'hôpital il avait vainement espéré voir Chandler qui devait avoir accourut au chevet de Karofsky dès qu'il avait appris le drame. Et le connaissant il devait être passé tout les jours pour s'informer de l'état de son nouvel ami. Si il ne voulait pas que Karofsky lui pardonne, il souhaitait bizarrement que Chandler lui trouve le mérite qu'il avait du perdre en le jetant bassement quelques semaines auparavant. Il savait que c'était tordu et totalement égoïste mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Chandler l'abaissait à de telles manigances...

-Il est a la cafétéria si tu veux savoir.

Le sang de Sebastian se figea et il rattrapa sa pêche de justesse. Karofsky laissa échapper un rire un peu moqueur.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais avoir ce genre de réaction lorsque je t'ai rencontré la semaine dernière.

-La ferme. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire que Chandler soit ici ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de Chandler, rétorqua Dave avec un regard victorieux.

De dépit, le Warbler se massa la nuque en râlant. Il venait de se faire avoir par la ruse la plus cliché de toute l'histoire de la romance.

-Mais je savais déjà que tu en avais après lui, continua tranquillement le sportif.

-Et d'où te viens cette brillante révélation Yogi ? , railla l'autre.

-Eh bien Chandler est vraiment très bavard et il a entreprit de me raconter toute votre relation. Depuis la rencontre au café jusqu'à l'engueulade que tu lui a offert comme cadeau d'adieu. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas capté ton petit jeu depuis tout à l'heure. Je ressemble peut-être à un ours mais je ne suis pas dépourvu de neurones.

-Oh je ne me serais pas douté un seul instant que tu savais prononcer ce mot.

Les yeux de Karofsky étaient toujours posés sur lui, semblant méditer sur la meilleure tactique à appliquer pour le faire parler.

-Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Tu as beau te comporter comme un véritable con il n'arrête pas de dire que tu es un type super. Ce garçon est beaucoup trop gentil...

-Pour sa propre sécurité. Ouais je sais je me le répètes tout le temps, soupira Sebastian en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Un silence apaisant pris place et les deux garçons continuèrent de se dévisager avec insistance. Ce fut finalement Dave qui prit la parole.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as insulté ? Parce que je t'ai volé la vedette en me permettant de le sortir d'un mauvais pas ? Parce qu'il parlait en bien de moi ? Parce que tu pensais que je l'avais sauvé juste pour le mettre dans mon lit ? Et tu es allé jusqu'à le brutaliser lui par pure jalousie ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais ses yeux fuirent ceux de Dave qui prit ce geste pour une réponse. Il émit un sifflement admiratif suivit d'un rire amusé.

-Eh ben il doit vraiment t'avoir tapé dans l'œil pour que tu t'acharnes ainsi. Même Kurt et son hobbit n'ont pas eu le droit à un tel traitement.

Le Warbler sursauta à l'évocation du couple qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

-D'où connais-tu Hummel et sa carpette ?

-Longue histoire. Disons que Kurt m'a tapé dans l'œil et que je me suis fait jeté à la St Valentin parce qu'il était fou amoureux de son nain. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me parler un peu de toi quand il en a eu l'occasion. Notamment à la soirée au Scandals en début d'année. En fait je lui suis un peu reconnaissant de m'avoir envoyé sur les roses parce que sans ça je ne me serais pas rué au Scandals et je n'aurais pas eu le bonheur de me mettre à dos le grand Sebastian Smythe en tirant d'affaire son petit protégé.

La fin de sa tirade était teinté d'ironie mais il gardait toujours un sourire placide.

-Quel dommage. Si on s'étaient connut plus tôt je me serais fait un plaisir de m'associer avec toi pour séparer Blaine de son stéréotype sur pattes. Tu aurais pu avoir Betty White et j'aurais récupéré l'écolier coincé, répliqua Sebastian soudain très à l'aise pour se moquer du type qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

-Plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de le faire maintenant ? Oh attend je crois deviner ! Un certain blond affublé de lunettes grandes comme la Russie et qui ne connait pas le silence ?

-Pour l'amour du ciel pourquoi persiste-tu à croire que je suis amoureux de Chandler ?

-Premièrement parce que tu viens encore de te faire avoir, je n'ai jamais insinué que tu étais amoureux de Chandler, en fait je pensais juste que tu voulais prendre du bon temps avec lui avant de le jeter. Deuxièmement, parce que tu ne serais jamais venu ici si tu voulais juste que je te prennes pour un salaud. Il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à ta visite et il semblerait que je viens de mettre le doigt dessus.

Sebastian fulminait littéralement. D'abord parce que son plan était aussi prévisible que débile quand il était disséqué par Karofsky. Et ensuite parce qu'il en avait plus que marre de devoir légitimer ses sentiments pour Chandler. Il avait déjà du mal à se les avouer à lui-même alors si en plus on le poussait à les défendre en public...Il en avait plus que marre qu'on le croit incapable d'établir une relation solide et dépourvu de sexe ! Bon peut-être pas totalement dépourvu, mais pour Chandler il se sentait capable d'attendre plusieurs mois si il le fallait. Après tout, une fois ensemble, ils auraient tout le temps pour y réfléchir. Plus rien ne presserait.

-Je vais être clair avec toi Smythe, reprit Karofksy dont le ton s'était fait plus grave, Chandler est un garçon génial alors que toi tu n'es qu'un branleur irresponsable et arrogant. Du moins c'est l'image que tu renvoie. Si ça te plait de passer pour un type aussi dégueulasse tant mieux pour toi mais tu dois en assumer les conséquences. Et le fait que je te mettrais à l'épreuve avant de pouvoir te laisser aller plus loin avec Chandler fait parti de ces conséquences. Je ne t'interdirais pas de le séduire ni de le voir et je n'ai moi-même aucune envie d'en faire mon petit copain alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour la concurrence car elle est inexistante. Mais si Chandler verse une seule larme, si il émet une seule phrase portant à croire que tes agissements le rabaisse et le pousse à songer au pire...Je n'hésiterais pas à t'encastrer dans le premier casier que je croiserais et à te coller une étiquette « entrée libre » sur le cul. Compris Smythe ?

Sebastian fit mine de réfléchir quelque minutes, cachant la forte impression que le discours de Karofsky avait eu sur lui.

-Et comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui cherche à profiter de lui en jouant au chevalier servant ?

Le rire qui fit écho à sa phrase le rendit encore plus maussade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Voyons Smythe, hoqueta Dave en deux ricanements, Si j'avais voulut sortir avec Chandler ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Ce type serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie sentimentale pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. Depuis mon réveil il n'arrêtes pas de s'occuper de moi et de s'excuser. J'aurais pu jouer le sale numéro du pauvre type abandonné et brisé et il me serait tombé dans les bras rien que pour me consoler. Si ça avait été Kurt, je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas tenté le coup mais c'est Chandler, Smythe, Chandler. A mes yeux il est juste un ami précieux, un des rares à m'avoir aidé après mon...échec. Et pour ta gouverne lui non plus n'a aucune envie de sortir avec moi. Je m'en suis bien aperçu pendant qu'on parlait. A chaque fois que la conversation déviait sur toi son esprit partait ailleurs. Et quand il m'a prêté son portable parce que je n'avais plus de crédit j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas moins de trente-huit messages d'excuses destiné à toi dans ses brouillons. Alors ne vient pas faire la victime. Tu es peut-être manipulateur et con au possible mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde s'abaisse à ton niveau. Chandler est un type bien. Trop bien pour toi. Du moins pour l'instant.

Bouche bée, le Warbler observait ce garçon si pataud empêtré dans ses draps blancs. Ce garçon que tout le monde considérait comme un abruti, une brute, un gorille incapable de réfléchir ou de démêler ses sentiments. Ce garçon qui était si fragile quand il l'avait agressé semblait à présent assez fort pour réfuter tous les arguments de Sebastian et lui coller la vérité sur le front. Cette vérité que le brun avait mis des mois à construire et à accepter, Karofsky l'avait exposé le plus naturellement du monde en moins de cinq minutes.

-Dave j'ai ton chocolat chaud et je t'ai aussi pris des M&M's ! Je sais que tu voulais arrêter le sucre et le gras mais ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps et puis je pourrais les finir si tu n'en...Oh !

Chandler venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la porte et sa jovialité naturelle venait d'être remplacée par une moue indéchiffrable et...effrayée ? Peu importe, il était toujours aussi mignon. Sebastian ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire soulagé.

-Je...J'ai oublié mon café en bas...

-Chandler..., commença Sebastian en se levant de son siège.

-Je reviendrais quand vous en aurez finit.

Et il fila aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, jetant précipitamment le paquet de bonbons sur le lit. Le Warbler grogna entre ses dents et s'apprêtait à se rasseoir, dépité de voir que Chandler ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui, quand Dave le houspilla.

-Bordel Smythe qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Profites-en tant que je ne peux pas te suivre et t'attraper et va le chercher espèce d'handicapé des sentiments.

Le regard furibond que lui renvoya le brun le fit rire, presque autant que de le voir se ruer dans le couloir à la recherche de Chandler. Il ouvrit le paquet de confiseries avec un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

-Au moins je sais comment je vais occuper mes prochains mois, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

oOo

-Tu savais que le café au lait provoquait des somnolences et des douleurs lombaires qui peuvent te paralyser ?

Chandler sursauta carrément en entendant sa voix et sa boisson se répandit sur ses chaussures et le carrelage de l'hôpital.

-Chacun son tour, ricana Sebastian avant d'attraper une pile de serviette qui trônait sur une des tables de la cafétéria, Arrête de bouger et laisses-toi faire.

Il se baissa et essuya le liquide poisseux qui formait une flaque aux pieds de Chandler. Sebastian nota que le blond portait encore des souliers vernis qui n'avaient souffert d'aucune manière à l'attaque du café au lait. Il eu un petit soupir déçu, il aurait espéré pouvoir trouvé un prétexte pour sortir faire du shopping avec Chandler. Une fois qu'il se fut relevé, il planta un regard inquisiteur dans les yeux écarquillés de Chandler. Le Warbler souffla. Il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines et il ne savait absolument pas par quoi commencer. Il ne s'attendait pas a retrouver Chandler si vite et il n'avait pas réfléchit au speech qu'il lui servirait une fois face à lui. Enfin si il y avait pensé mais aucun des longs monologues qu'il avait imaginé ne lui convenait. Ils étaient tous trop arrogants ou trop geignards. Sebastian ne voulait pas passer pour un type qui s'apitoyait sur son sort. Ni pour un frimeur. Dans les deux cas Chandler reporterait la faute sur lui et Sebastian passerait pour la victime. Ce qui était totalement faux.

-Je...Je vais rejoindre Dave. Si tu n'as plus rien à lui dire.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser de nouveau mais Sebastian agrippa son coude et le força à se retourner.

-Non Chandler. Tu ne t'enfuis pas. Personne ne s'enfuie cette fois. On va s'asseoir comme des personnes civilisés et on va parler.

Son ton était ferme mais son pouce caressait le creux du bras de Chandler dans un mouvement apaisant. Il ne sut laquelle de ces deux choses eut le plus d'impact sur le blond mais celui-ci se laissa glisser sur une chaise, les yeux baissés, les lèvres pincés. Quelques minutes de silence pesant les enfoncèrent dans leur chaise.

-Je suis désolé.

Sebastian venait d'ouvrir la bouche mais Chandler l'avait pris de court. Et l'avait complètement abasourdi par la même occasion.

-Pardon ?

Le blond sembla hésiter, se tordant les mains d'une manière qui déplaisait totalement au brun.

-Je suis...désolé. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de me tenir loin de toi mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu viendrais voir Dave. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ami avec lui. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je te promet que ça ne se reproduiras plus et que je t'éviterais à l'avenir et...

-Chandler fermes-là.

Ce dernier obéit et ses yeux s'affolèrent alors que Sebastian se penchait par-dessus la table.

-Ce n'est pas a toi de t'excuser. Et certainement pas pour ça. Putain comment tu as put penser que...que tu étais le fautif dans l'histoire ?

-Disons que notre dernière conversation ne me laissait pas penser le contraire, répliqua timidement le blond.

Sebastian ne put rien répondre à cela. Il se contenta seulement de glisser sa main sur celles de Chandler, posée sur la table autour du gobelet de café. Le contact sembla soulager le blond qui osa enfin se détendre et lui adresser un sourire timide.

-Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Si.

Le regard de pure panique que lui décocha son ami fit rire Sebastian qui resserra sa prise sur ses doigts.

-Je t'en veux énormément d'avoir crut en mes paroles. C'était odieux et complètement faux. Je suis le seul con de l'histoire et pour une fois je n'en suis pas fier si tu veux tout savoir. Oh et tu peux t'abstenir de m'éviter maintenant parce que je te cherche depuis deux semaines pour m'excuser et que ton absence m'as beaucoup frustré.

-Je...

-Et ne t'avises pas de discuter, j'ai raison, point.

Chandler eu un gloussement tout a fait adorable et se dandina quelques secondes sur sa chaise. Dieu que cette vision avait manqué a Sebastian. Le seul fait d'entendre le rire si enfantin du blond lui scotchait un horrible sourire sur le visage. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et parfaitement ridicule à la fois.

-C'est vraiment gentil de venir voir Dave, finit par dire le blond, sans doute pour relancer la conversation.

-Non absolument pas. C'était la moindre des choses.

-Arrête de te voir aussi négativement Sebastian. Je suis sûr que ton soutien contre les imbéciles qui l'ont...poussé a faire ce qu'il a fait...lui fait plaisir. Ça doit lui faire du bien d'avoir au moins une personne dans son entourage qui ne s'excuse pas a longueur de temps pour l'avoir négligé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher sur ce coup-là.

Sebastian tiqua. Rien à se reprocher ? Lui ?

-Dis-moi Chandler...

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard inquisiteur derrière ses grandes lunettes.

-Que t'as dit Kar...Dave sur moi ?

-Oh pas grand-chose ! Juste que vous vous êtes croisés une fois au Scandals et que vous avez un peu parlés. En fait il te connaît surtout à travers moi. Quand je lui ai parlé de nos rendez-vous il m'as assuré que tu devais être un crétin pour me rassurer. Ne lui en veux pas je ne faisais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort et il voulait juste me réconforter ! Mais maintenant il doit bien voir que tu es un type bien nan ?

Le coeur De Sebastian se serra dans sa poitrine. Alors comme ça Karofsky ne lui avait rien dit ? Ou bien Chandler faisait-il semblant de ne rien savoir afin de ne pas alourdir le poids qui étouffait le Warbler ?

Si c'était Karofsky qui s'était abstenu de lui narrer cet épisode alors une seule question lui venait à l'esprit ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de mettre Chandler en garde contre le connard qu'il était que de lui expliquer l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Si l'ours était si réticent à l'idée que Sebastian puisse sortir avec Chandler, si il le trouvait beaucoup trop bien pour le Warbler alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser de tels arguments pour l'éloigner de lui ? Est-ce Karofsky lui faisait une fleur en lui laissant cet avantage ou bien...le mettait-il au défi d'assumer les conneries qu'il avait commise au risque de perdre toute valeur aux yeux du blond ? Si c'était ça alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout expliquer a Chandler. Car la vérité finirait bien par ressurgir à un moment donné et Sebastian paraîtrait sûrement encore plus lâche et sournois si le garçon qu'il convoitait apprenait ça de la bouche d'un autre.

Il soupira. Et entreprit de résumer les dernières semaines à Chandler. En omettant évidemment le fait qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait d'être totalement et irrévocablement attiré par le blond. Si celui-ci le considérait d'un œil neuf et l'excluait de sa vie après ces révélations, Sebastian ne voulait pas en plus subir l'humiliation d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pour rien et de s'être pris un râteau. Le premier vrai râteau de sa vie. Le premier qui compterait du moins.

Quand il eu finit de lui expliquer ses remords quand il l'avait négligé lors de leur première soirée au Scandals, sa rage contre lui-même qu'il avait retourné contre Chandler et ensuite contre Dave qu'il avait verbalement détruit, Sebastian fouilla le fond des pupilles du blond pour y déceler un quelconque sentiment et laissa les mains de son ami se faufiler loin des siennes avec un pincement dans la poitrine. Ça y est Chandler allait lui ordonner de partir et de ne plus lui parler. Il allait le virer de sa vie aussi violemment que lui-même avait tenté de le virer de la sienne quelques semaine plus tôt.

-Je vais être honnête Sebastian. Je suis déçu. Enfin pas aussi déçu que le jour ou j'attendais une machine a coudre pour mon douzième anniversaire et que j'ai finalement reçu un punching-ball mais pas loin.

Sebastian ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait se la péter avec ses grands discours et ses phrases bateau du style « personne ne fuis » ou « agissons en personnes civilisées » mais il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant précis : fuir. Fuir la réalité. Fuir les conséquences de son arrogance et de sa méchanceté. Fuir sa première peine d'amour.

-Mais je suis bien mal placé pour parler vu que je suis aussi responsable de ce suicide.

Le Warbler retomba sur sa chaise aussi vite qu'il s'en était extirpé et fixa Chandler, déboussolé.

-Attends je ne te suis plus là. Karofsky n'a pas cessé de me dire que tu squattais sa chambre depuis une semaine pour prendre soin de lui. Comment pourrais-tu être fautif alors que tu fais partit de ceux qui l'on sûrement le plus soutenu ?

-Après notre dispute j'ai appelé Dave et...Et je lui ai demandé de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Je lui ai dit que ça agaçait une personne a laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Plus qu'à lui en tout cas. J'aurais du être là quand les imbéciles de son lycée ont découvert qu'il était gay. J'aurais du penser à lui et pas à moi et mes stupides besoins. Je pensais...Je pensais que si je m'éloignais de lui, tu allais t'en rendre compte par je ne sais quel miracle et...Je ne sais pas, revenir et ma pardonner. J'étais sûr que tout redeviendrais comme avant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide...

Sa voix s'était mué en sanglots et il avait enfouis son visage dans les manches trop longues de son gilet. Instinctivement, Sebastian choisit de se taire et de s'approcher de Chandler. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il était tout sauf stupide. Bien qu'il le soit un peu. Mais le fait que Chandler ai tant sacrifié dans l'espoir de le revoir, lui, Sebastian Smythe, semblait lui assécher la gorge et l'empêchait d'aligner une phrase complète et cohérente, même mentalement. Maladroitement, il chercha un moyen de l'entourer, de le consoler mais la chaise étant trop étroite et le blond ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, il du s'asseoir sur les genoux du garçon en larmes et passer ses bras autour de sa tête, le plaquant contre son torse. Sa main traçait inconsciemment des cercles dans le dos de l'éploré et il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Chandler. Un baiser doux. Léger. Amicale. Un baiser qui n'entraînait rien d'autre qu'un gage de paix et d'amitié. Il ne voulait pas faire sa confession maintenant Pas dans les larmes. Chandler méritait mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour poussée par leurs remords communs au sujet d'un type qui était l'ami de l'un et l'ancien faux-rival de l'autre. En plus dans la cafétéria d'un hôpital miteux. Il demeura donc ainsi, l'incroyable sensation du corps chaud et tremblant de Chandler contre le sien.

-Tu dis que Dave a cinquante kilos a perdre mais tu es pas mal pesant toi aussi. Ça me rappelles Waffle mon chat obèse qui est mort quand j'avais huit ans. En fin de vie je ne pouvais même plus le soulever et dès qu'il tentait de s'asseoir sur mon ventre ma mère s'affolait parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait m'étouffer...

-Chandler tais-toi.

Sebastian se leva et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il aurait bien aimé lui administrer une tape sur le crâne pour avoir gâché ce moment. Après tout ce n'était pas souvent qu'il témoignait autant de tendresse pour quelqu'un. Si sa soeur n'existait pas il était même certain qu'il aurait ignoré la signification de ce mot. Mais les yeux de Chandler étaient encore si larmoyants qu'il ne pu se résoudre à lui en vouloir.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, dit-il finalement, J'ai une importante réunion avec les Warblers.

-D'accord alors je vais retourner tenir compagnie à Dave.

David Karofsky. Ce type avait quand même mentit à lui et à Chandler dans le but peut-être de les protéger de leurs erreurs et du regard qu'ils auraient put avoir sur l'autre en apprenant la vérité. Ce type qu'il avait humilié lui avait fait une fleur et il lui était redevable à présent. Même si la vérité avait éclaté et que ses mensonges ne les avaient pas protégés il se sentait redevable. Une idée commença a germer dans son esprit et il s'empara d'un stylo qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche intérieure de son blazer ainsi que d'une des serviettes rescapées de l'épisode café au lait.

-Tiens, fit-il en tendant le tissu à un Chandler dubitatif, Donne ça à Dave. Là c'est un lien pour le site de la Dalton Academy. Dis-lui que les frais sont onéreux mais qu'il sera tranquille pour le reste de sa scolarité là-bas.

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et ici c'est...

-Ton numéro de portable. Je sais, je le connais par coeur.

Quand le blond intercepta le regard amusé de Sebastian il se mit à bafouiller en rougissant.

-Pas...Pas que je l'ai appris par coeur ! Non ! J'ai juste une excellente mémoire visuelle et je...j'ai...

-Oui bien sûr Chan.

-Chan ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour du Warbler de se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ça ne te plait pas ?

-Si ! , répondit le blond avec un enthousiasme communicatif, Mais dans ce cas je peux t'appeler Seb ?

-Tant que tu ne rajoute pas de voyelle ridicule à la fin et que tu ne te mets pas à hurler « Sebby » dès que tu me voie alors oui tu peux.

Le sourire que lui adressa Chandler lui aurait bien fait accepter tous les surnoms du mondes, aussi stupides soient-ils...


	8. Five moments in time

Depuis leur réconciliation, Sebastian tentait vainement de trouver le moment propice afin de révéler ses sentiments pour Chandler. Mais Dave Karofsky veillait...

Depuis leur réconciliation il ne pouvait y avoir un rendez-vous sans que Dave ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas sa présence que Sebastian détestait. Non, au contraire. Au fil de ses visites il avait appris à le connaître et, hormis le fait qu'il le surveillait constamment dès qu'il approchait Chandler, c'était un type vraiment cool et qui avait assez d'humour pour renvoyer les piques du Warbler, chose qu'il jugeait indispensable chez ses amis. Mais ce qui mettait Sebastian sur les nerfs, c'était cette façon de toujours intervenir au moment pile ou il tentait d'esquisser un pas vers une relation moins amicale et plus fusionnelle avec le petit blond.

Exemple numéro un : le visionnage des Régionales dans la chambre d'hôpital.

oOo

_La vidéo venait de s'achever et un silence respectueux planait sur le petit comité rassemblé autour de l'ordinateur portable que le père de Dave lui avait amené. Et soudain deux bras avaient tirés Sebastian dans une étreinte serrée. Chandler s'était légèrement écarté de lui pour parvenir à lui parler et avait plongé ses yeux illuminés de joie dans les siens._

_-C'était génial Seb ! Pas aussi génial que la performance de Whitney Houston aux Grammy de 1989 mais génial quand même !_

_Dieu qu'il aimait entendre ce surnom sur ces lèvres-là._

_-Tu sais que la chanson n'était pas juste dédiée a Dave n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le pouce qui caressa la joue de Chandler n'avait plus rien d'amicale à ce moment précis et ce dernier sembla soudain se rendre compte de la proximité entre leurs deux corps lorsqu'il se mit à rougir furieusement. Cet instant n'était certainement pas l'apogée du romantisme mais tant pis ! Sebastian en avait trop env..._

_-Mais elle l'est quand même un peu alors que diriez-vous d'un câlin de groupe ? , proposa innocemment Dave depuis son lit d'hôpital._

_Le Warbler lui jeta un regard haineux mais il ne put rattraper Chandler qui se faufila hors de ses bras et sauta sur le matelas avant de passer un bras autour du cou de Karofsky et de tendre le deuxième vers Sebastian. Celui-ci accepta a contre coeur et après une brève accolade entre un Chandler souriant et un Dave hilare, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et prit place sur une chaise en cachant sa déception._

_-Je vais chercher des brownies, s'écria le blond en se ruant vers la sortie, Vous le méritez bien._

_A peine eut-il traversé le couloir que Sebastian reporta son attention sur le garçon qui pianotait sur son pc en arborant un air indifférent._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me le piquer._

_-Évidemment. Mais j'ai bien cité que tu serais mis à l'épreuve. Et personne n'as dit que ce serait du gâteau. Je suis très exigeant. _

_-Je te hais Yogi._

_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rétorqua Dave en lui adressant un sourire goguenard. _

oOo

Bon d'accord c'était légitime de la part de Dave de demander un peu d'attention...Mais pas au dépend de sa relation avec Chandler ! Zut ! Ah oui aussi depuis qu'il côtoyait Dave il s'obligeait à éviter les gros mots. Celui-ci ne les supportait plus depuis les messages de haine qui étaient allé de pair avec son coming-out forcé. Et il avait décidé de surveiller son langage en entrant a Dalton. Un lieu si huppé et ancien méritait un minimum de respect d'après Dave.

En parlant d'admission à Dalton...Sebastian ne pouvait même plus avoir de coups de fil tranquille ou de conversation Skype depuis que Dave avait investit la chambre avoisinant la sienne...

oOo

_-Hello Seb !_

_-Salut Chan, rigola Sebastian en observant le garçon qui sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise sur l'écran d'ordinateur._

_-Alors Dave va bien ? Il s'habitue ? Il mange comme il faut ? Il se fait des amis ?_

_-Tu es sa mère ou son pote dis-moi ? , le railla le brun._

_-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour un ami non ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ferais pas pareille alors qu'il est partit a deux heure de chez toi et qu'il intègre une nouvelle école après avoir traversé une période aussi difficile ? Hein ? Ose me dire ça Sebastian Smythe !_

_Ce dernier laissa éclater un rire. La version boudeuse de Chandler n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ainsi que son petit côté anxieux couplé avec une pointe de surprotection. _

_-Je n'oserais pas ! J'ai bien trop peur de toi pour te contredire ! Surtout lorsque je me trouve exactement a deux heure de toi dans une école appliquant la tolérance zéro a toute forme de violence. _

_-Arrête de te moquer Seb, geignis Chandler en se renfrognant davantage. _

_-Tu sais que tu es très excitant quand tu gémit comme ça ?_

_Il ne savait pas d'où cette phrase était sortit mais il ne la regrettait pas. Il en avait assez de devoir attendre que Chandler lui saute dans les bras pour passer à l'action. Le mode traqueur sexy de Sebastian Smythe était officiellement activé. _

_-Oh et ce boxer qui dépasse de ton jean bien trop étriqué pour être décent ne me laisse pas de marbre non plus si tu veux savoir._

_Le petit blond baissa vivement les yeux vers le vêtement rouge orné d'inscriptions du genre « horny » ou « peacock » qui sortait effectivement de son pantalon. _

_-Oh tu n'as pas a avoir honte je porte quelque chose de semblable tu veux que je te montre ?_

_-J'avais bien dit a Dave qu'il était ridicule..., grommela Chandler en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, mortifié. _

_Le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour et il dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur l'ordinateur._

_-Qu'est-ce que Dave à a voir avec ce boxer Chan ?_

_-Oh tu te souviens de la sortie shopping que tu a raté a cause de ta réunion avec les Warblers ? Eh bien j'avais besoin de boxer, ma mère en a jeté plusieurs dernièrement et mon préféré est taché avec du beurre de cacahouètes..._

_-Intéressant, commenta Sebastian, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les choses salaces qu'il pourrait faire à Chandler avec du beurre de cacahouète._

_-Oh non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je..._

_-Ça ne fait rien, continue sur l'après-midi shopping._

_-On est allé acheter des boxer avec Dave et il m'a un peu charrié en me disant que je ressemblerais moins a un bébé chat avec ça, que ça me donnait un côté sexy et ingénu a la fois et que ça te plairait sûrement et..._

_-Chan. Tu m'excuses c'est bientôt l'heure de diner et a Dalton on est très pointilleux sur les horaires._

_-D...D'accord. A plus._

_-Ouais. A demain._

_Dès qu'il eu fermé Skype, il se rua dans le couloir et déboula dans la chambre de Dave comme un boulet de canon. Le garçon était assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Trent, Jeff, Nick et Richard. Le regard qu'il lui lança le fit aussitôt taire._

_-Seb quel plaisir de te voir si..._

_-Arrête ton numéro de lèche Karofsky et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu faisais mercredi dernier avec Chandler dans un magasin de sous-vêtement. Et pourquoi tu l'a flatté en le qualifiant de sexy alors que tu devais le mater dans ce boxer qui, je dois dire, le rend assez bandant. _

_-Eh bien comme Chandler est très bavard il a du aussi te dire que je lui ai conseillé ce boxer parce qu'il était à même de t'exciter. Et qu'il l'a choisit a cause de ça._

_Sebastian fouilla sa mémoire quelques minutes durant et se souvint d'un vague « ça te plairait sûrement »...Et dire qu'il avait laissé passer ça._

_-Merde, conclut-il sous le rire narquois de Dave. _

oOo

Bon ce n'était pas la faute de Dave a proprement parler mais le fait qu'il ai vu Chandler en sous-vêtement le rendait fou de jalousie. Dorénavant il ne raterait plus aucune virée shopping.

Et il y avait évidemment le plus gros cassage d'ambiance de la décennie. La soirée cinéma.

oOo

_-Chan je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne faut pas ramasser les sdf ils sont bourrés de puces et de bactéries, fit Sebastian dès qu'il eu ouvert la porte._

_-Oh allez Seb, Dave m'as appelé il y a une heure et je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser passer la soirée tout seul ! Je sais ce que c'est avant je passais tous mes samedis devant NCIS ou Desperate Housewives à engloutir de la crème glacé au lieu d'être a une super fête ! C'est putain de déprimant alors laisse-nous entrer !_

_Ce ne furent pas les arguments de Chandler mais cette espèce d'exaspération dans la voix, et surtout le gros mot, qui empêcha le Warbler de leur bloquer la route. Chandler entra dans le salon de Sebastian et s'installa comme si il était chez lui. Dave s'excusa d'abord du dérangement -Pfff tu parle qu'il s'en excuse, pensa Sebastian- et alla s'asseoir prudemment dans un fauteuil. Le père et la soeur du Warbler étaient absents, ils avaient donc la maison pour eux tout seul et si le sportif n'avait pas été là il en aurait bien profité pour faire des avances à Chandler. Bien que celui-ci ne les percute même pas..._

_Ils commandèrent donc les pizzas et entreprirent de choisir un DVD._

_-Oh celui-là ! , hurla presque le blond en brandissant le coffret du « Journal De Bridget Jones »._

_-Chan je suis magnanime mis il y a des limites, rétorqua Sebastian._

_Il aimait ce film mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sur son lit de mort. _

_-Oh allez Seb je ne l'ai jamais vu et il paraît qu'il est hilarant, renchérit Dave._

_-Hors de question._

_-Sebastian Arthur Smythe._

_Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers Chandler. Le boitier cachait la moitié de son visage comme si il souhaitait se protéger avec et les yeux suppliants qu'il leva vers lui aurait du être cités dans la liste des armes de destruction massive..._

_-Par pitié ?_

_Avec un rictus excédé, Sebastian attrapa le DVD, l'ouvrit et l'expédia dans le lecteur avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, bras croisés dans une expression maussade. Le petit blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et vint se pelotonner contre lui. Le Warbler céda et sourit devant l'affection débordante de son ami. Il voulait bien se taper tous les navets du monde pourvu que Chandler reste contre lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant plus de la moitié du film._

_Mais il y avait un moment crucial, vers onze heure, ou son ami tombait de sommeil et plongeait dans les bras de Morphée si on ne le dérangeait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant Chandler se tenait à bonne distance de Sebastian sur le canapé, mais ce soir-là il était blottie contre son épaule et s'y endormit béatement tandis que le deuxième volet de Bridget Jones, que les deux garçons l'avait forcé à lancer, défilait sur l'écran plat des Smythe. _

_Lorsque Sebastian jeta un regard vers le petit blond, il resta hypnotisé par la vision qui le frappa. Chandler était cramponné à son pull, la bouche entrouverte et légèrement incliné vers lui. La tentation électrisa son corps et il se pencha lentement, si lentement afin de cueillir les lèvres qui étaient un véritable appel au crime. Il était à un souffle de la bouche si prometteuse..._

_-Voyons Seb ou sont tes manières ?_

_Pour la énième fois il décocha un regard meurtrier a Dave qui finissait tranquillement sa pizza végétarienne. Comme pour approuver le footballeur, Chandler se retourna et ce fut sa nuque que Sebastian eut en face de ses lèvres. Bon. Il ferait avec._

_-Sebastian quand j'ai dit que je sévirais si tu es inconvenant avec Chandler, ça inclut ce type de comportements. _

_-Ça y est monsieur est en école privé et il commence à parler comme un petit aristo avec un balai dans le cul. _

_-Ne change pas de sujet Seb. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu le drague mais ne profites pas de lui dans son sommeil. Ne t'abaisse pas à ça._

_Avec un grognement rageur, le Warbler renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé._

_-Et puis...Je pense que ça sera d'autant plus agréable pour toi si il y met un peu du sien._

_Il ne put que répondre au sourire complice que lui adressa Dave. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Chandler pour se décoller du canapé et s'écrouler sur les genoux de Sebastian qui l'accueillit avec une expression ravie._

_-Eh le chaperon, railla-t-il, Si il se colle à moi de lui-même je dois prendre ça comme un encouragement ou pas ?_

_Dave eu un rire de gorge puis se leva et tira Chandler loin de Sebastian qui protesta tandis que le petit corps chaud allait rejoindre l'autre extrémité du canapé. _

oOo

Il y avait bien une fois ou Chandler avait débarqué bouleversé chez lui alors qu'il avait préparé une soirée assez intime pour amener Chandler à se rapprocher de lui. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Dave mais une vieille ombre du passé qui avait gâché son rencard...

oOo

_-Je comprends pas Sebastian on s'entendait vraiment bien, je ne faisais que lui envoyer des sms gentils ou je disais ce que je pensais et quatre jours plus tard il me demandait de ne plus le contacter et de l'effacer de ses contacts._

_Ça faisait a peu près une heure et vint-sept minutes que Sebastian tentait de découvrir l'identité du fameux type qui mettait Chandler dans cet état. _

_-Bon Chandler je te préviens que si tu ne me donnes pas le nom de ce crétin dans trois minutes je te vires d'ici et vais regarder le tout dernier porno que j'ai piraté pour me déstresser !_

_C'était des paroles en l'air bien entendu mais elles eurent le mérite de marcher. _

_-...Urt...Mel..., murmura le blond en piquant du nez._

_-Scuzi ?_

_-Kurt Hummel..._

_La réponse eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Sebastian._

_-Oh je vois. Comme je comprends ton attirance pour les stéréotypes gays avec des lèvres botoxés et des sourires sans dents. Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

_Il s'efforçait de prendre ça à légère pour ne pas exploser. Ils parlaient de Kurt Hummel. Le Kurt Hummel qui l'avait passablement énervé en début d'année et qui se permettait maintenant de venir jouer avec le seul garçon qui ait jamais réellement compté aux yeux du Warbler._

_-Ne dis pas ça il est très gentil et...pas mal du tout._

_-Ah ! Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé flirter un peu plus avec lui ! Regardez ça ! Le si innocent et si droit Chandler qui délaisse ses grands principes pour se sentir bandant !_

_-Sebastian Smythe qui accepte qu'un puceau hystérique se confesse dans ses bras c'est pas mal non plus..._

_-Touché ! Et...Chandler ? Tu pleures ?_

_Oh non pas encore. Il se sentait tellement à côté de la plaque, tellement mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation...De grosse larmes roulaient à présent le long des joues du blond qui était victime de sanglots incontrôlables. Sebastian se mordit les lèvres._

_-Mais je ne le draguais pas. Je...Je voulais juste m'en faire un ami au début...Je n'aurais jamais demandé plus sachant qu'il avait un petit copain...Tu...Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas...C'est...C'est pas parce qu'on est...gentil avec quelqu'un qu'on veut se jeter sur lui ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je...Je ne suis pas comme toi Sebastian ! _

_Une paire de bras le tira vers le garçon brun étouffé par les remords et la jalousie et il sanglota de plus belle._

_-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, débita aussitôt le petit blond, Je ne le pensais pas ! Je suis désolé !_

_-Chut Chan c'est bon. Tout le monde va bien. Tout le monde se fout d'Hummel. Personne n'as besoin de ce con et si tu ne voulais pas le sauter alors oublie-le. Ça ne sert a rien de te bousiller avec des histoires pareilles. Tu m'as moi. Tu as Dave. Alors tu t'en fous de Hummel, tu t'en fous._

_Il s'écoula peut-être une dizaine de minutes avant que Chandler ne se calme vraiment et que Sebastian stoppe sa litanie. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant encore de longues minutes avant que l'un d'eux n'ose bouger. Sebastian se suréleva un peu pour voir Chandler...et le voir ainsi lui donna l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il en mourrait d'envie, il désirait le blond comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne. Profiter de Chandler alors qu'il était si fragile était tentant mais la seule idée de se servir de sa vulnérabilité le dégoûtait de lui-même. _

_-Tu penses que je plairais a quelqu'un un jour ? Tu penses qu'un mec voudra réellement de moi ?_

_Cette phrase stoppa net le débat intérieur de Sebastian. Car il avait la réponse bien évidemment. _

_-Bien sûr. _

_Il cala Chandler contre lui. Le baiser serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant une étreinte suffirait._

_-Bien sûr._

_Pour l'instant._

oOo

Ah et il allait oublier la fête des Warblers. Le summum du tue-l'amour.

oOo

_Sebastian tournait en rond a la recherche d'une personne qu'il aimait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du traîner Chandler à cette stupide fête. Mais il n'avait pas put résister. C'était la première fois que les Warblers lui proposait de sortir depuis l'épisode Michael Jackson et c'était en partie grâce a Dave qui avait plaidé sa cause auprès de Nick. _

_Depuis sa destitution en tant que chef des Warblers, Nick, David et Thad avait repris les rênes de la chorale. Et tout ça sous la direction de Nick. Il était le premier a s'être rebellé contre lui et il avait donc était automatiquement désigné comme le nouveau leader. Mais malgré toutes les bêtises de Sebastian, il avait ensuite tenté de renouer contact avec lui et de faire la paix. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris comme une marque de pitié n'était rien de moins que l'extrême gentillesse de Nick qui s'efforçait de comprendre Sebastian bien que ce dernier refuse toute conversation. C'était Dave qui l'avait encouragé a parler à son nouveau chef et qui avait persuadé Nick de continuer a solliciter Sebastian. Et son travail avait porté ses fruits. A présent la plupart des Warblers revenaient timidement mais sûrement vers lui._

_Il n'avait donc pas put se résoudre à refuser l'invitation de David et avait insisté pour amener Chandler. Il voulait que ce dernier rencontre enfin des types bien et pas des idiots de lycée public qui le détestait en prenant comme prétexte sa sexualité et ses habits excentriques. Mais là il avait perdu le blond dans la foule colorée et bruyante des étudiants de Dalton et de leurs amis et il se désespérait de le retrouver un jour. Il monta à l'étage et entreprit d'inspecter les chambres de son hôte qui étaient toutes aussi luxueuses que vide. Hormis celle ou Nick et Jeff se grimpait dessus en s'embrassant furieusement. Ils ne s'offusquèrent pas de son intrusion et Jeff lui adressa même un sourire suggestif sûrement du à l'alcool. A vrai dire, Sebastian aussi avait quelques verres de trop dans le sang mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer ses investigations. _

_Quand il trouva enfin Chandler, il était assis a l'extrémité d'un lit comme si il n'osait pas s'y allonger. Quand le Warbler entra il eu un vague sursaut qui fit comprendre au brun que son ami se préparait à quelque chose. _

_-Chan ? , fit-il en allant s'asseoir près de lui, Pourquoi tu te caches ? La fête bat son plein !_

_-Chandly ? , s'égosilla une voix dans le couloir. _

_Une vague de jalousie submergea Sebastian pour la énième fois mais il se détendit un peu en voyant la lueur paniqué dans les yeux de Chandler _

_-Je vois, soupira-t-il, Bouge pas et abstiens-toi de crier._

_Il allongea fermement son ami sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de faire « semblant » de le caresser. Chandler était si choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à se rebiffer._

_-Chandly t'es là ? Oh pardon !_

_Le type referma la porte et le bruit de ses pas retentirent dans le couloir jusqu'à disparaître. _

_-C'est bon Seb il est partit tu peux en faire de même, fit Chandler, tout de même soulagé._

_-Mais je suis très bien comme ça. _

_Le blond rougit si fortement que Sebastian put le voir dans la pénombre. N'y tenant plus, et sûrement un peu encouragé par l'alcool, il commença à s'attaquer au cou de Chandler et à couvrir sa peau de petits bécots. Il remonta ensuite vers la mâchoire et glissa sa langue le long de la joue de Chandler avant de s'écarter pour lui faire face. Les yeux du blond étaient profondément ancrés aux siens, aussi affolés qu'intrigués. C'était le moment. Sebastian approcha sa bouche et..._

_-Ah vous êtes là ! Chandler ton père avait dit qu'il voulait que tu reviennes pour minuit, je penses qu'on devrait partir si tu ne veux pas être privé de sortie à l'avenir !_

_-J'arrive Dave !_

_Et avant que Sebastian n'ai put plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres, Chandler avait filé comme une anguille et rejoint Dave dans le couloir. Avec un grognement impuissant, le brun se laissa tomber sur le dos._

_-Va te faire foutre Dave Karofsky._

oOo

Et depuis cette soirée il n'avait pas recroisé Chandler. Rien. Nada. A croire qu'il était mort, bien que Dave lui ai promis le contraire. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne reverrait jamais le petit blond quand un message lui parvint lors d'un matin pluvieux.

_De : Chan_

_J'ai besoin de toi cet après-midi. Rendez-vous a quinze heures Bugloss Lane. Si jamais tu a la gentillesse de venir prépares-toi la journée va être éprouvante... _

C'était lui ou ce message ressemblait fortement à un sexto ? C'était lui, lui assura Dave. Peu importe. Chandler ne lui avait jamais donné de rencard, c'était toujours à lui de faire le premier pas. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué et ne savait donc absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Un restaurant ? Un café ? Un parc ? Peu importe. Si Chandler lui donnait rendez-vous pour un aprem en tête à tête c'était qu'il avait du comprendre un truc lors de la soirée. Et qu'il était prêt à lui donner sa chance. Non ?


	9. And the wolf fell in love with the lamb

Quand Sebastian arrêta sa voiture au point de rendez-vous il ne vit aucune trace de restaurant, de bar ou de tout ce qui aurait put servir de lieu de rencard pour lui et Chandler. Il n'y avait que des maisons, pleins de jolies maisons bien entretenues. Minute...Chandler n'aurait quand même pas eu l'audace de l'inviter...Chez lui ? Avec un sourire de carnassier, il descendit de la voiture et scruta les alentours. Et Chandler sortit de la maison située de l'autre côté de la rue. Le Warbler s'approcha à grandes enjambées, sûr et certain que le blond l'avait invité en sa demeure pour un après-midi un peu plus intime. Et lui qui rabâchait les oreilles de leur entourage avec son « on est amis, juste amis ». Apparemment même Chandler ne pouvait résister au charme de Sebastian Smythe...

-Salut Chandler alors comme ça c'est toi qui prend l'initiative ? , fit-il en montant sur le perron, C'est inattendu mais je t'avoue que ça me plait bien.

-Quoi mais je...

-Chandler !

Un petit garçon roux franchit le seuil de la porte et alla se coller contre les jambes du blond devant les yeux sceptiques de Sebastian.

-Rassure-moi et dis-moi que c'est juste ton frère.

-C'était facile à deviner on se ressemble tellement.

Le regard ironique qui percuta le Warbler le surprit. Cette version de Chandler, agacé et légèrement agressive, le surprenait mais lui plaisait bien. Comme toute les facettes du blond qu'il découvrait a vrai dire.

-Chandler ! , reprit le gamin en tirant de plus belle sur le pantalon du blond, On a faim ! On veut des chips !

-Et du coca ! , renchérit un deuxième petit garçon identique au premier.

-Et des glaces ! , conclut un troisième rouquin en suivant ses frères autour de Chandler.

Ce dernier leva un regard suppliant vers Sebastian qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil un peu décontenancé.

-T'as déjà fait du baby-sitting ? , s'enquit le blond.

Sebastian n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, c'était un fait, c'était prouvé et certifié par quelques bleus sur les bras de ses anciens petits voisins...Oh non il ne les battait pas ! Il les remettait juste à leur place quand ils envahissaient son espace personnel. C'est à dire son jardin. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Et en ce moment il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir dit oui à Chandler. Bon Dieu ces triplés buvaient du Red Bull ou quoi ?!

Étrangement ils étaient relativement calme -c'est à dire qu'il ne sautait pas partout et ne cassait presque rien mais criaient tout de même – lorsque Chandler était dans les parages. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul avec Sebastian il se transformait en véritable petits Gremlins.

-Fermez-là sale mômes, gronda le Warbler alors qu'il en tenait un par l'épaule tandis que les deux autres s'évertuait à l'assommer à l'aide de coussins.

Il allait tuer Chandler. Il allait le tuer, le dépecer et peut-être le violer en passant.

-Kyle, Max, Josh ! , s'écria la voix de Chandler depuis la véranda, Le goûter est prêt !

Finalement le blond méritait un sursis. Les sales gamins se ruèrent vers le jardin en beuglant comme des enragés et Sebastian s'écroula sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux, éreinté. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait d'enfants que ce soit avec une mère porteuse ou une agence d'adoption.

-Tout va bien ? , fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Chandler était légèrement penché au-dessus de lui, ses grands yeux bleus scrutant le visage fatigué du Warbler avec un air désolé. Il était...adorable. Comme d'habitude. Ça devenait rageant, il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir. Il allait se venger de l'effet que le blond produisait sur lui...En agrippant son gilet et en le tirant dans ses bras.

-Maintenant oui, ria-t-il alors que Chandler restait raide comme un piquet, trop stupéfait pour se défendre.

Sebastian nicha son visage dans sa nuque et sourit. Dans les stupides romans d'amour qu'il piquait parfois à Sarah, les amoureux déliraient toujours sur la divine odeur que dégageait leur bien-aimé. Désormais il ne se moquerait plus d'eux parce que le cou de Chandler était tout simplement la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ai jamais humé...Un mélange de fragrances fruitée – agrumes ? - , de menthe poivrée et de pâtisserie...Hummm...

-Sebastian s'il te plaît...

La voix du blond le ramena à la réalité et il le laissa se libérer de ses bras, a regret.

-Je...Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis la...la soirée ou tu...Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous de n'être...

-Que des amis et rien que des amis, toujours des amis, je sais ! , maugréa le brun en lui adressant un regard accusateur, Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisit pour participer à ce baby-sitting ?

-Kendra Giardi m'as prévenue à la dernière minute et ni Dave, ni Sarah n'ont put se libérer ! , protesta Chandler, Je ne pouvais pas garder ces trois monstres tout seul pendant toute une après-midi !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas annuler alors ? , répliqua Sebastian qui était vexé plus que de raison de n'avoir été que le troisième choix de Chandler.

-J'ai besoin de cet argent pour mon capitale New-York et Kendra paye très bien même si elle est aussi hargneuse et bizarre que ses enfants et...Ou tu vas ?

Il ne pouvait plus tenir une seconde de plus ici et avec _lui_. Lui qui le rendait dingue sans même s'en apercevoir ou en profiter et qui l'enfonçait à chaque phrase, chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Lui dont il oubliait son départ prochain pour New-York. Lui dont il oubliait la fulgurante montée de popularité au Scandals qui lui vaudrait sûrement de nombreux rencards avec des mecs aussi intéressants que lui. Voir plus. Lui qui était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état de nerf et de jalousie que Sebastian n'acceptait toujours pas.

-Je sors. Si tu veux tout savoir je vais au Scandals. Je vais sûrement trouver un mec assez sexy et libéré qui voudra bien coucher avec moi et ne me demanderas rien de plus. Et certainement pas de l'aider pour un _baby-sitting_.

-Mais je...

-Adieu.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand des doigts se resserrèrent autour de son bras.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? , gémit Chandler.

_Et merde..._

-Tu me poses la question Chandler ? Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

La rage qui tremblait dans sa voix aurait vraiment du dissuader le blond de continuer à parler.

-Je ne comprends pas, je...

Ses mots furent noyés dans le baiser de Sebastian. Un baiser dur, brutal et impérieux qui fit vaciller sa conscience l'espace d'un instant. Il aurait voulut s'en détacher, il aurait vraiment voulut. Mais ce fut comme si seul son corps avait le contrôle. Les lèvres du brun dévoraient les siennes, de plus en plus pressantes et sa langue cherchait à percer le barrage des lèvres de Chandler. Ce qui ne lui prit qu'une poignée de secondes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se taquinèrent tandis que les mains de Sebastian traçaient des lignes dans son dos et cherchaient à passer sous son t-shirt, affamées du contact de Chandler. Celui-ci tressaillit tandis que les larmes lui montait aux yeux. C'était son premier baiser avec le garçon dont il était amoureux mais il n'aimait pas ça. Car il était amoureux de Sebastian en réalité. Fou amoureux. Et ça lui faisait peur. Car il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il serait blessé dans cette relation. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec le Warbler et en venir à le haïr. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Son corps aimait ça, y répondait et aurait encouragé Sebastian à continuer si sa conscience ne lui avait pas crié que c'était mal, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour une première fois, qu'il aurait préféré que Sebastian soit plus doux, plus attentif...et qu'il lui demande son accord aussi.

Quand a Sebastian, il regrettait évidemment, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de supporter la pression de ses sentiments qu'il devait constamment refouler pour ménager Chandler, pour ne pas effrayer Chandler, pour protéger Chandler. Il était plus que temps que ce manège cesse et qu'ils soient tout deux sincère vis a vis de l'autre.

-Vous faites quoi ?

La voix du rouquin leur fit l'effet d'une électrocution et Chandler bondit littéralement des bras de Sebastian. Ce dernier, essoufflé par le baiser le plus merveilleux de sa courte existence, reprit son souffle avant de se tourner vers les triplés, furieux.

-On s'embrassait ça ne se voyait pas ? , gronda-t-il d'un ton maussade.

-Sebastian ! , glapit Chandler en prenant peu à peu une teinte carmin.

-Mais quand on s'embrasse c'est qu'on s'aime non ?

-Oui Mr le petit génie. Enfin la plupart du temps, ajouta le Warbler, le regard toujours vrillé sur le rouquin.

-Et quand on aime quelqu'un on en a pas peur ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Alors pourquoi il a peur ? , s'enquit Kyle en pointant Chandler du doigt.

La réalité frappa Sebastian comme la foudre. Les tremblements et les larmes mal contenues de Chandler étaient pourtant évidentes. Chandler avait peur...de lui ? Il voulut s'approcher mais le blond recula d'un pas, les yeux ancrés au sol.

-C'est parce que je suis un sale type, finit par dire Sebastian, Une sale bête capricieuse, égoïste et insensible qui n'arrive même pas à faire attention aux sentiments de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Comme si son aveu avait été trop lourd pour lui, il s'affala de nouveau sur un canapé, la tête entre les mains.

-C'est comme dans Twilight, fit remarquer Max en allant tirer Chandler par la manche, Bella a peur d'Edward parce qu'il est dangereux et qu'il est bizarre avec elle mais en fait il est amoureux d'elle et il veut pas le montrer ! Et elle aussi elle l'aime et même si c'est un vampire elle lui trouve plein de quo...de quala...de quolités...

-Qualités ? , hasarda Sebastian.

-Vous regardez ça ? , s'étonna Chandler.

-Ouais ! Et grâce à elle il change et il a plus peur de ce qu'il peut lui faire et de ses sentiments ! Et à la fin ils s'aiment et il va la transformer en vampire pour plus qu'elle ai peur de lui ! , cria-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

Celui-ci osa lever le regard sur Sebastian et hésita un moment avant de se toucher les lèvres. Le Warbler quand à lui approuvait mentalement le gamin. Oh oui ce baiser l'avait transformé. En l'espace d'un instant il s'était rendu compte à quel point ses expériences précédentes étaient futiles comparées à _ça_. Il n'imaginait même pas une minute pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je pense...Je pense que dans ma version Bella aussi a changé quand il l'a embrassé. Elle...Elle a du comprendre...Qu'elle était aussi fautive dans l'histoire...Que si elle avait accepté certaines choses...Que si elle avait tenté quelque chose au lieu de rester dans son cocon en toute sécurité...Elle aurait peut-être vu plus tôt qu'Edward n'était pas si dangereux que ça, répondit Chandler d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais non ! , protesta un des gamins, Bella elle était pas en sécurité ! Elle allait cherché les ennuis même !

Sebastian regarda le blond, l'espoir naissant au fond de sa poitrine. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait...Si Chandler venait bien de lui faire une déclaration cachée, alors il n'avait peut-être pas tout gâché. Alors peut-être que c'était « Bella » que cette relation avait changé. Chandler hésita avant de lui adresser un sourire timide, puis, alla installer les triplés devant la télé.

Quand il revint dix minutes plus tard, Sebastian l'attendait sous le porche, une clope à la main.

-Je croyais que ça abimerait ta magnifique dentition, osa Chandler en venant se positionner à côté de lui, les bras croisés comme une barricade entre lui et le « Edward ».

Sebastian ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il écrasa d'abord sa clope sur la rambarde et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse en bois.

-Et c'est ainsi que le loup s'est épris de l'agneau ? , fit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Chandler le dévisagea, incrédule, avant de se mettre a pouffer.

-Que l'agneau est stupide effectivement.

-Et le loup...Quel masochiste...

Devant le revirement d'humeur du blond, il esquissa quelques pas, posa un bras contre le mur, par-dessus l'épaule de Chandler, et se pencha vers lui. Mais le blond détourna la tête en rougissant.

-Tu sais...Ce que je viens de dire...C'était n'importe quoi...J'étais juste sous le coup de... je...

-Chandler la ferme !

Il sursauta. Le ton était vraiment furieux et sans appel. Le Warbler lui fit relever le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je pensais que ces trois imbéciles se partageaient un neurone à trois mais en fin de compte ils sont bien plus doués que nous pour démêler tout ce foutoir ! Ils...Ils ont raison ! Et ils ont du nous comparer à un stupide film pour adolescentes prépubères qui mouille devant un type pâlichon et dépressif ! Mais ils ont raison ! J'ai été trop entreprenant et avec tout ce que je t'ai montré de moi tu as raison d'avoir peur mais...Merde Chandler tu ne m'aides vraiment pas en continuant à te coller a moi et en voulant « être les meilleurs amis du monde » alors que je veux plus que ça et que tu le sais parfaitement ! C'est impossible que tu ne le sache pas avec tous les sous-entendus que je t'ai servit !Tu penses que je me donnerais autant de mal pour un coup d'un soir ?! Tu penses que je te dédierais une chanson en plein concours pour m'amuser ?! Je suis vraiment dingue de toi ! Je crois que c'est depuis l'épisode du café au lait et que je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au Scandals quand tu t'es fait draguer par tous ces mecs mais bon sang Chandler je t'aime tellement que je parle plus que toi ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je rentre !

Il avança dans l'allée, les graviers crissant sous lui, les poings crispés pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Il ouvrit la portière, entra dans sa voiture et aller la refermer...mais une furie blonde tenait fermement la porte.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Sebastian Smythe ! , cria-t-il les traits tirés par la colère et le désespoir, Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir comme ça à chaque fois que les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens ! On avait promis ! Plus de fuite ! J'ai des sentiments moi aussi ! J'ai des craintes et des droits ! Et j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir céder à tes avances ! Ton truc de « soit tu couche avec moi soit je te vire de ma vie » c'est carrément nul de ta part ! Je ne suis pas un de tes jouets ! Je ne suis pas un type qu'on prend comme ça sous prétexte qu'il nous plaît ! Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut et tu le sais parfaitement ! Alors pourquoi...Alors pourquoi tu continue a vouloir me faire croire le contraire ?! Pourquoi tu me fait espérer alors qu'on a probablement aucune chance tous les deux !

-Si tu continue à le penser c'est probable qu'on iras pas bien loin, rétorqua Sebastian en descendant de nouveau de sa voiture, Si tu continue à ne pas me faire confiance on iras même nulle part !

-Mais comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tout ce que tu veux c'est coucher sans...

-Putain Chandler je n'ai pas ramené un seul mec depuis la première fois qu'on est allé au Scandals tous les deux ! D'habitude je couche au minimum une fois par semaine ! C'est comme si j'avais passé deux mois en apné !

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! , railla Chandler.

-Chandler..., gronda Sebastian.

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors prouves-le ! Pas avec des mots ni avec ta libido défaillante ! Avec des actes ! Mets ta réputation en danger, remets-toi en question et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que tu gagneras ma confiance !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour ça ?!

-Réfléchis ! Si tu m'aimes autant et si tu me connais vraiment alors ça ne devrait pas être dur !

Ils cessèrent de crier l'espace d'un instant. Sebastian fulminait, il n'avait jamais vu Chandler dans un tel état. Et personne ne l'avait encore poussé dans de tels retranchements. C'est alors que le blond céda et que les larmes se mirent à courir sur son visage cramoisi par la rage. Celle de Sebastian retomba aussitôt et il se rapprocha automatiquement de celui qui était parvenu à faire craquer son masque d'arrogance et de faux-semblants. Il passa maladroitement ses bras autour du blond mal à l'aise devant le torrents de pleurs qui dévalaient ses joues.

-Laisse-moi , supplia Chandler.

Il resserra sa prise.

-S'il te plaît.

Il mit assez de distance entre eux pour voir son visage tout en l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Même en pleurs et submergé par la rage il avait envie d'embrasser Chandler. Il aurait voulut embrasser chacune de ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle sèche et aspirer tout le malheur qui le rongeait par le biais de ses lèvres. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Sebastian Smythe le coureur de...pantalon qui se fichait des sentiments d'autrui et ne laissait jamais percer les siens ? Envolé, parti, anéanti depuis qu'il avait percuté ce phénomène. Il se pencha alors, doucement, laissant à Chandler le temps de refuser son baiser. Ce qu'il fit.

-Non, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisé.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? , s'enquit Sebastian.

-Bien sûr que si, se scandalisa Chandler en s'écartant brusquement, Je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes sinon tu me respecterais et tu tenterais de faire ce que je t'ai demandé avant de me sauter dessus !

Il tourna les talons et fila vers la maison en essuyant ses yeux. Sur le trottoir, Sebastian envoya un violent coup de pied dans sa voiture.

oOo

Sebastian avait fait deux erreurs aujourd'hui. La première était d'avoir accepté le rencard de Chandler et d'avoir complètement foutu en l'air une quelconque possibilité de relation. La deuxième était d'avoir déboulé dans la chambre de Nick et Dave en hurlant un « Nick comment t'as fait pour chopper Jeff ?! » des plus classes pour ensuite dérouler toute l'histoire de sa triste vie.

Cette deuxième erreur l'avait conduit à un procès. Un procès dont le jury étaient nul autre que les Warblers. Et maintenant il était fermement encadré par Dave et Richard qui l'avait enfoncé dans un fauteuil et positionné face au conseil de la chorale. Thad s'empara du marteau que l'ancien chef de la chorale lui avait légué et frappa trois coups sur la table en bois pour ramener l'attention à lui.

-Chers amis Warblers. Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour...

-Oh pitié Thad si tu commence à mimer quoi que ce soit qui ai un rapport avec l'église catholique je m'assurerais que tes enfants ne voient jamais le jour, maugréa Sebastian depuis sa chaise rembourrée.

-Bref, le coupa Nick, Nous faisons face à un événement prodigieux et capital ! Il semblerait que Sebastian Smythe le type le plus volage et irresponsable que Dalton ai jamais connu...

-Nick, gronda le type volage et irresponsable.

-Est officiellement amoureux ! Oui je sais c'est un miracle et ne me demandez surtout pas comment c'est arrivé ! Il a bien fallut l'aide de Dieu, de ses archanges, des séraphins et de Jésus pour insuffler un quelconque sentiment autre que le désir sexuel dans la caboche de Mr Smythe !

-Et on peut connaître le nom du malheureux élu ? , s'enquit Jeff.

-Il semblerait que ce soit Chandler Kielh.

-Le gamin qui était à ma fête ? Nan t'es sérieux ? Parce que là ça peut passer pour détournement de mineur ! Il a quoi...Quatorze ans ? , se scandalisa David.

-Il en a dix-huit et il est en dernière année pauvre crétin, répliqua aussitôt Sebastian en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bref, intervint Nick, Apparemment Sebastian n'a pas été des plus subtil pour draguer l'élu de son coeur et il vient de se prendre une douche froide.

-Comme c'est étonnant ! , commenta Jeff avec une moue sarcastique.

-La ferme Jesse McCartney !

-Sebastian encore une seule insulte destiné à mon petit ami et je te laisse te démerder tout seul avec tes problèmes de coeur, le prévint Nick.

Sebastian soupira tandis que Jeff et Nick échangeaient un regard tendre et complice. Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué ? Maintenant la communauté entière des Warblers piaillait en tout sens pour débattre de ses sentiments. Certains avaient légèrement pitié de lui et semblaient prêt à le soutenir et les autres défendaient le pauvre Chandler bec et ongles en faisant valoir que ce n'était pas Sebastian qui risquait de souffrir dans l'histoire mais le petit blond. Il allait exploser. Il allait vraiment...

-Stop ! , s'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui failli lui transpercer le tympan gauche.

Le calme revint aussitôt et tous se retournèrent vers Dave Karofsky. Qui se mit a rougir de voir tous ces yeux inquisiteurs se poser sur lui.

-Je...Je sais que je ne fais pas partie des Warblers et que je ne suis ici qu'en tant qu'invité mais j'aimerais vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas là pour incendier Sebastian mais pour le conseiller . Ça n'inclut pas forcement qu'on oblige Chandler à sortir avec lui pour l'aider mais on peut tout de même lui donner un coup de main pour qu'il fasse sa déclaration en bonne et due forme et laisser Chandler décider de son avenir sentimental tout seul. Ce n'est pas parce que Sebastian est un prédateur sexuel qu'il va lui tomber dans les bras sans se douter de rien. Il est naïf mais pas complètement stupide.

Sa tirade fut ponctué d'un silence de mort et il repris place auprès de Sebastian qui lui jeta un bref regard reconnaissant. Thad finit par toussoter.

-Bon. Je suis d'accord pour aider Sebastian mais seulement si il a des arguments valable et un plan bien à lui pour séduire ce Chandler. Donc, Mr Smythe, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

oOo

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, le regard vissé au plafond immaculé de sa chambre, Sebastian imbriquait lentement mais sûrement les différentes parties de son plan. Il y avait eu des tonnes de propositions a propos de restaurants très chics, de comédies musicales au Westerville Theather et de boite de nuit branchées mais il trouvait ça beaucoup trop classique, beaucoup trop impersonnel pour un garçon comme Chandler. Il voulait quelque chose de beaucoup plus original, quelque chose qui lui fasse comprendre que depuis cette rencontre au Lima Bean, Chandler avait réussit à le charmer un peu plus au fil de leur rendez-vous.

D'un bond, il se redressa sur son lit, faisant crier Jeff qui révisait pour ses examens de sciences dans le lit d'à côté.

-Bordel Sebastian contrôle tes pulsions ! Tu m'as fait encore plus peur que le jour ou t'as tenté de me sauter dessus dans les vestiaires ! C'est te dire !

-Calme-toi petite pucelle ! J'ai la solution a mon problème !

Il sauta hors de ses draps et enfila un jean avant de se ruer dans le couloir à la recherche de Dave et Nick.

-Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis plus pur depuis longtemps ! Demande à Nick ! , cria une voix outrée depuis sa chambre.


	10. Confession in the name of love

Pelotonné dans sa couette, le menton posé sur ses genoux, Chandler demeurait songeur. Les images de l'après-midi tournait en rond dans sa tête en une spirale infernale. Tout c'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'encaisser. Il y avait a peine une semaine il commençait à s'interroger sur la manière dont Sebastian le regardait et les étranges manies qu'il avait pris et maintenant il lui sautait dessus comme une bête affamée.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il espérait au fond de lui que l'attitude de Sebastian trahissait de l'affection à son égard et peut-être...plus ? Mais il aimait cette hypothèse autant qu'il la redoutait. Les gens avait beau le louer pour son indulgence et s'étonner de sa naïveté, Chandler savait qu'il n'était pas la gentillesse incarnée et il avait des peurs et des doutes comme tout être humain.

Et Sebastian faisait partie des plus gros doutes de sa vie. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il arborait toujours une joie et une insouciance sans borne avec le Warbler, mais ce petit jeu ne servait qu'à cacher sa peur à l'idée de tomber dans les bras de ce dernier. Car il ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait une fois qu'il aurait...passé le cap avec lui. Il pouvait tout aussi bien prolonger leur relation qu'y mettre fin pour aller voir ailleurs. Il ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien avec Sebastian. C'est pourquoi il se refusait de s'embarquer dans cette relation avant que le Warbler ai accomplit quelque chose d'assez inhabituel et romantique pour le mettre en confiance.

Il avait l'impression d'être un sale gamin capricieux et beaucoup trop exigeant. Après tout personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui hormis Sebastian...et Diego. Que des mecs qui en voulaient à son corps sans doute. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à ça toute sa vie alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter maintenant ? Parce qu'il préférait expérimenter cela avec un type dont il n'avait rien a faire pour éviter l'inévitable souffrance.

Car il avait une unique certitude : il aimait Sebastian. A un point inimaginable. Bien sûr, on pouvait dire qu'il aimait tout le monde et se donnait entièrement dans toutes ses relations...Mais Sebastian était différent. C'était le seul dont il redoutait la perte. Le seul qui pourrait briser a jamais son masque de bonne humeur en quelques mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était amoureux de ce type. Bien sûr il était beau, très intelligent, extrêmement drôle et affreusement sexy mais des critères amoureux ne se limitaient pas à ça ? Peu importe, il aimait Sebastian. Point. Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de toujours revenir vers lui. Il aimait le fait qu'il soit le seul a qui le brun présente des excuses sincères et se livre entièrement. Il aimait l'impression de jalousie permanente qui se peignait sur son visage dès qu'il approchait un garçon. Il aimait se sentir si unique et si important pour quelqu'un. Il aimait être le seul a avoir autant d'emprise sur lui.

Ça pouvait paraître assez malsain dit de cette manière mais c'était la stricte vérité, même si il en avait honte, il ne pouvait refouler ces sentiments de satisfaction suprême devant la dévotion du Warbler envers lui. Cette dévotion irait-elle jusqu'à lui donner la force et l'envie de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de le séduire. Enfin...de l'achever. Séduit il l'était déjà, Sebastian n'avait qu'à donner le coup de grâce pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. C'était mortifiant mais vraie.

Dieu ! Il se sentait piégé et il y prenait presque du plaisir. Le souvenir des lèvres avides de Sebastian avait laissé une sensation brûlante sur sa bouche et il ne cessait de porter la main à ses lèvre pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là et que le brun ne les lui avait pas volé en même temps que son premier baiser...C'était une sensation si étrange et si agréable de sentir autant de désir dans un simple baiser. Dès qu'il repensait au regard ardent que le brun lui avait jeté en délaissant sa bouche, il sentait une chaleur électrisante se propager dans son bas-ventre...

-Chandler ! Ça vient de sonner et je suis en peignoir ! Peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

A la demande de sa mère il sauta sur ses pieds et descendit prestement l'escalier, heureux de pouvoir détourner son attention de sa plus grande source de joie et de troubles.

Il faillit s'étaler au sol en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis du petit hall d'entrée. Si Chandler avait du décrire sa maison il n'aurait que trois mots : douillette, colorée et bordélique. Quand il était petit sa mère avait pris l'habitude de protéger son intrépide fils avec d'innombrables tapis et coussins qui jonchaient le sol pour amortir ses nombreuses chutes. Cette manie lui était restée et il n'était pas rare de buter dans un traversant en entrant dans la cuisine. Dans sa famille on emmagasinait beaucoup de décorations ethniques et artisanales de toutes les couleurs qui ne s'harmonisaient absolument pas mais rendait l'atmosphère confortable et rassurante. Et pour finir, tous les membres de la tribu Kielh possédait une foule d'accessoires qu'ils délaissaient toujours à divers endroits. Il n'était pas rare de trouver des gants de boxe accroché au porte-ustensiles de la cuisine, une raquette de tennis enfoncée dans un pot de fleur ou encore les lunettes de Chandler dans la corbeille de fruit. Mais il n'y avait que les étrangers que cela dérangeait. Chandler trouvait sa maison chaleureuse et vivante ainsi.

Épanchons-nous un peu sur la famille du garçon. Sa mère, Susanna, était une ancienne hippie qui tissait à présent des tapis et des couvertures en fil de chanvre. Toujours très avenante et compréhensive, elle avait transmis son espèce de folie douce à son garçon et entretenait un lien vraiment très proche avec lui. Elle avait été la première à savoir qu'il était gay et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, elle lui avait seulement demandée si elle devait tisser un voile multicolore pour son mariage, sans ironie aucune juste un réel souci de faire plaisir à son fils. Elle se fichait totalement de ce qu'on pouvait dire car seul l'avis des êtres aimés étaient important à ses yeux, et encore.

Quand à son père, c'était un ancien catcheur qui avait pris sa retraite et donnait à présent des cours dans un complexe sportif privé. Cette activité lui rapportait beaucoup et rendait moins grave les faibles revenues de sa mère qui aurait à peine suffit à les faire manger une semaine. Todd Kielh était un peu brut de décoffrage et peu loquace mais il avait une sorte de présence solide et placide qui avait toujours rassuré Chandler. Et quand il se mettait en colère (jamais contre son fils et sa femme) il avait une voix caverneuse et effrayante, tout comme celle de son fils, elle portait loin. Il n'avait rien dit quand il avait découvert que son fils ne se marierait jamais à l'église et il semblait un peu gêné d'en parler. Il n'était pas contre cela avait expliqué un jour la mère de Chandler. Il était juste maladroit et peu informé dans ce domaine.

Au niveau du physique, Chandler tenait plus de sa mère qui était très frêle et élancée mais possédait les cheveux blonds de son père. Ceux de sa mère étaient longs, ondulés et d'un noir de jais. Quand aux yeux, il avait hérité du perçant regard bleu de Susanna.

Voilà de quoi était composée la famille Kielh : une hippie, un catcheur et le fruit de ce mélange peu commun.

Pour en revenir à l'action présente, Chandler venait de se retenir à la poignée de porte pour échapper à une chute douloureuse. Il pesta quelques minutes avant de se reprendre contenance et d'ouvrir la porte. Il eu un soupir exaspéré en constatant que personne ne se tenait sur le perron. Leur quartier était fréquenté par de nombreux semeurs de troubles qui allaient régulièrement harceler les personnes atypiques du quartier. Il en faisait partie et sans l'ombre protectrice de son père il se serait sûrement retrouvé victime de racket ou tout autre formes harcèlements seulement du a sa sexualité affirmée. Il ne sortait jamais la nuit, c'était une règle simple et censée qu'il s'était imposé pour sa propre sécurité.

Il allait refermer la porte quand son pied buta dans quelque chose de lourd et mou. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un gobelet du Lima Bean sur lequel était inscrit « Milk Coffee » et eu un sursaut de dégoût. Cette damnée boisson lui semblait à présent plus toxique qu'un sachet de cyanure et il ne voulait même pas y tremper un doigt. C'est alors qu'il vit un deuxième récipient derrière le minuscule portail de son jardin. Il prit son courage à deux main et traversa l'allée pour aller inspecter les alentours. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que la piste des café au lait se poursuivait tout le long de la rue. Un sentiment de chaleur étrange se propagea dans son ventre. A part Sebastian personne ne connaissait sa phobie pour ce mélange. Était-ce un coup monté ? Une sale blague ? Ou le chemin aboutissait-il a quelque chose de très important ? Après moult hésitations, Chandler courut à l'intérieur pour alerter sa mère de son départ.

-Maman je sors dix minutes, lança-t-il avant de repasser la porte.

-D'accord mon chéri, amuse-toi bien !

Il sourit devant l'insouciance de sa mère qui était bien pire que la sienne. Si il avait demandé une telle chose à son père la réponse aurait été catégorique : non. A moins qu'il n'ai choisit de l'escorter. Mais Todd Kielh entraînait jusqu'à vingt heure ce soir-là donc...

Il s'empressa de suivre le chemin tracé par les gobelets, aussi inquiet qu'intrigué. Celui-ci remontait sur toute l'avenue et prenait un brusque virage en direction du square. Tout en marchant, Chandler jetait des petits coups d'œils derrière lui, épouvanté à l'idée qu'il était peut-être tombé dans une embuscade. Mais personne ne croisa son chemin et il arriva finalement devant l'arche en fer qui indiquait l'entrée du parc. Sur le dernier gobelet, un post-it était accroché. Il le saisit et lut à haute voix.

-Celui qui s'oriente sur l'étoile ne se retourne pas, souffla-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça ressemblait vaguement à un ultimatum. Tourne la tête vers le ciel ou retourne d'où tu viens, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il ne s'était pas infligé autant de pression pour s'arrêter à mi-parcours. Sa curiosité le pousserait à aller jusqu'au bout de toute façon. Si il n'y allais pas tout de suite il se retournerait toute la nuit dans son lit avant d'enfiler des baskets et de retourner au parc.

Il obéit donc et porta son regard vers la voute des arbres qui formaient un dôme végétal au-dessus du chemin de terre. Comment cette personne pouvait-elle lui demander d'observer les astres alors que les branches obstruaient sa vue ?

Une lumière pâle apparut soudain plus loin et il avança prudemment vers l'objet phosphorescent. Une petite étoile en plastique était épinglée a une chemise qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir choisit lui-même. C'était celle qu'il avait offert à Sebastian, la verte qu'ils avaient choisis ce jour fatal ou le Warbler l'avait ouvertement dragué devant cette vendeuse. Ce jour fatal ou les premiers signes de son amour pour le grand brun avait chatouiller l'intérieur de son ventre...

Un cintre la suspendait dans les airs et il peina à l'attraper. Après quelques sauts infructueux, il repéra une chaise appuyée contre un arbre. L'objet ne pouvait être là par hasard. Il en était certain. Il s'en servit néanmoins pour atteindre le vêtement et put enfin lire le papier qui y était collé.

-Je suis sûr que tu as froid alors dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça espèce d'inconscient, lut-il en réprimant un sourire (car oui, le fin t-shirt qui recouvrait son torse ne suffisait pas à le protéger du vent frais qui soufflait en cette nuit de printemps), Les problèmes sont rares dans les airs. C'est toucher le sol qui est dangereux.

Confus, il bondit de la chaise et balaya le sol du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il choisit de continuer sur le sentier qui allait tout droit sans aucune déviation et enfila la chemise qui embaumait l'odeur de Sebastian. Il porta le col à son nez et ferma les yeux un court instant. Calfeutré ainsi dans le tissu il avait l'impression d'être enfin dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait...Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps entier alors qu'il imaginait l'effet qu'aurais sur lui le fait de se lover contre le corps de Sebastian et de s'y assoupir, les mains du Warbler flattant ses cheveux et son dos, sa bouche se baladant sur son visage...Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer. Si cette initiative venait de Sebastian c'était vraiment très touchant mais peut-être pas suffisant pour le convaincre d'accepter sa demande.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta la protection des arbres qu'il put voir ce qui était écrit sur le chemin, éclairé par les lampadaires. Les paroles de _Burning Up_ s'étalaient à l'envers, peinte d'un liquide rouge qui ressortait parfaitement dans l'obscurité.

Plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Sebastian qui était derrière tout ça. Le café au lait faisant référence à leur toute première altercation, la chemise rappelant leur premiers instants de complicité et maintenant la chanson sur laquelle ils s'étaient littéralement enflammés tous les deux et qui décrivait exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit ce soir-là au Scandals en captant le regard assombrie de désir que Sebastian posait sur ses hanches, son cou, sa bouche...Chandler commençait sérieusement à étouffer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait constamment l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes avec le brun. L'instant d'avant ils gravissaient lentement et sûrement une montée paisible qui leur laissait le temps d'apprécier la vue et la présence de l'autre et deux minutes plus tard ils dévalaient furieusement une pente raide et effrayante sans aucun moyen de s'arrêter ou même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais il devait en finir avec ça. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout et ne pas fuir afin de délivrer une réponse correcte et réfléchie à Sebastian. Il devait lui laisser une chance.

Il suivit le flot des paroles qui partirent vers le côté droit du parc, là ou se trouvait l'étang et le kiosque. Il parvenait enfin au bout de l'allée bordée de buisson et d'arbustes quand les écritures disparurent et qu'il ramassa un énième morceau de papier.

-Chaque chanson appuie à un endroit différent de l'histoire ou de la mémoire des gens, murmura-t-il

Et c'est à cet instant que le monde bascula. Les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir écoutée des semaines entières s'égrenèrent dans les airs et le firent hoqueter de stupeur. Il fit volte-face en direction du kiosque, qui était vide quelques minutes auparavant, ou s'étaient entassés les Warblers au grand complet accompagnés de Dave qui lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant. Qui n'eus absolument pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire le blond sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui tandis que celui qui hantait ses débats intérieurs depuis des mois s'avançait parmi ses camarades et lui souriait d'une manière si timide et hésitante que Chandler se sentit fondre.

The sun goes down_  
_The stars comes out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe_  
_Will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came 

La chanson se termina doucement et les Warblers attendirent patiemment que Sebastian se décide à avancer. Ce qu'il fit avec une expression légèrement apeurée. Chandler était pétrifié, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le brun se rapprocha assez de Chandler pour pouvoir lui attraper la main ce qui eut pour effet de sortir le blond de sa catatonie. Il leva de grands yeux effarés sur Sebastian qui émit un rire un peu moqueur. Chandler ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il savait que l'attitude arrogante du brun trahissait sa peur et il n'allait pas l'embarrasser encore plus en lui faisant des reproches.

-Je t'avais dit..., commença Sebastian avec un léger soupir, Je t'avais dit que cette chanson t'étais dédié. En réalité je n'ai pas pensé une minute a Dave quand je l'ai sélectionné. Je savais que tu la regarderais et j'espérais que tu...comprendrais le message. Mais apparemment tu ne l'as même pas percuté. Ou tu l'as ignoré. Peu importe maintenant je peux te dire en face que cette t'ai destiné à toi et à toi seul et qu'elle résume assez bien ce que je ressens pour toi...Merde je parle comme une commère et toi tu me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes...D'habitude c'est l'inverse et...

-Viens en au fait Sebastian, le coupa alors Chandler, Pourquoi as-tu organisé toute...cette mise en scène ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard complètement harassé avant de se mettre a fouiller sa poche.

-Très bien tu veux la jouer comme ça Chandler ? C'est parfait ça sera plus court que prévu mais quoi que je fasse j'en arriverais au même point donc...Tu sais, tu peux faire ça encore longtemps et devenir amnésique a chaque fois que la nature de notre relation te gêne mais il y a toujours un moment ou tu dois faire face et là je ne te laisserais fuir ni ignorer ce qui est une évidence : on s'aime. Moi je t'aime j'en suis sûr et certain. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne regarderais jamais aucun mec ou que je vais abandonner toutes mes mauvaises manies grâce à toi mais je sais que quoi que je fasse je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Parce que tu es chiant, bruyant et vraiment trop étrange pour être humain. Mais ça fait partie de toi et je n'arrives plus à m'en passer, sans ça ma vie est beaucoup trop plate...chiante a mourir en vérité. Et ça te rend tellement unique que je suis sûr de ne jamais trouver quelque chose de semblable à toi de toute ma vie. Et comme tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais connue...Je ne vois pas d'autre option que de me cramponner à toi comme une tic pour survivre et être enfin heureux. Parce que tu es mon unique véritable source de bonheur. Tu es celui qui ne m'as jamais déçu, jamais détesté et jamais blessé et je veux que ça continue comme ça.

Il reprit son souffle, épuisé par la fin de sa tirade. Et fixa longuement Chandler avant que celui-ci ne réalise qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Oh...euh...eh bien en fait...C'est un peu ridicule mais tu viens de citer tout ce dont j'avais peur et quand c'est toi qui le dit...ça paraît assez ridicule en fait.

-Tu n'es pas ridicule Chandler, tu ne l'as jamais été...A part les fois ou tu évites le café au lait comme si c'était un dangereux alien, ou tu crie devant un poster d'Evita, ou tu te rue sur des clientes mal fringuées pour leur donner des conseils alors que tu ne les connais même pas, ou tu...

-Eh ! , protesta Chandler en lui assénant une petite tape sur le torse, Je pensais que c'était une déclaration d'amour, pas un procès.

-Alors c'est bon tu as enfin accepté le fait que je t'aime ?

Chandler se tut, complètement pris au piège. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur. Il aimait Sebastian. Il mourrait d'envie de craquer et de se jeter sur lui. Mais devant ce garçon il perdait toute son insouciance. Il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et en laquelle il avait le plus de mal à placer sa confiance...Oh et puis merde ! Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à éviter tout ce qu'il craignait par peur d'être blessé. Il serait confronté à toute sorte de peines au cours de sa vie et si jamais Sebastian le laissait alors ce serait la plus douloureuse et la plus belle peine de sa vie.

Il ne pourrait pas passer à côté d'une telle histoire. Il aurait des regrets sa vie entière et il préférait vivre avec des remords. Si Sebastian tenait parole, si il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il était sûr de mourir comblé et serein. Et si il le quittait il pourrait au moins se vanter d'avoir vécu.

Munie d'une détermination nouvelle il agrippa les épaules du brun et se hissa lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines et aimantes et se perdit dans le baiser le plus exceptionnel qu'il ai put imaginer. Les acclamations des Warblers les tirèrent de leur cocon intime et ils leur jetèrent un regard noir. Chandler finit par glousser et attrapa fermement le menton d'un Sebastian ahuri et charmé de ce brusque revirement de comportement.

-J'ai cru déceler un arrière-gout de café au lait en t'embrassant. Ça te dérange si je continue mon inspection ? Histoire de vérifier que notre histoire ne se termineras pas tragiquement par une intoxication ?

Sebastian éclata de rire, toujours incrédule, et le tira dans ses bras.

-Votre mandat de perquisition est validé Mr Smythe.

**END**


End file.
